Crónicas del Milenio de Plata
by Carrie10
Summary: La Luna y la Tierra, un planeta y un satelite con un pasado en conflicto, deciden hacer un tratado de paz.¿Las condiciones?Un matrimonio concertado entre la princesa de la Luna y el príncipe de la Tierra. ¿El resultado de la unión?Un misterio por descubri
1. Prologo

Hace muchos y muchos milenios, antes del universo que hoy en día conocemos, antes de las guerras, las masacres y las miles de

**Nota para el lector:** Antes de empezar a leer esta historia es importante conocer que la narración que a continuación leerán se basa en Sailor Moon, en concreto en la vida anterior de sus protagonistas en el milenio de plata. Sin embargo no es fiel al manga ni pretende cumplir todas sus características. Es una historia paralela que acoge ideas nuevas y pretende ser una alternativa para aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de más.

··········································································································································

**Crónicas del Milenio de la Plata**

**Prologo**

_Un Matrimonio Concertado_

Hace muchos y muchos milenios, antes del universo que hoy en día conocemos, antes de las guerras, las masacres y las miles de injusticias que llevaron casi a la extinción la vida de nuestro universo, existió un sistema solar completamente diferente.

Todos los planetas gozaban de vida propia. El sol iluminaba con sus calidos rayos cada rincón y a pesar de sus múltiples peligros, nadie temía su fuerza. El sistema solar era gobernado por una pacífica monarquía dónde la reina de la Luna era la máxima autoridad. Y junto a diez miembros de cada planeta estudiaban y planeaban lo mejor para todo el sistema.

Cargada de tradiciones y leyes, la Reina elegía a su ejército de forma muy poco convencional. A pesar de que el ejército de todos los planetas era formado por hombres, la Luna era completamente distinta. No sólo el ejercito estaba compuesto por mujeres jóvenes, sino que además eran comandadas por ocho chicas elegidas que ocupaban el cargo de generales, cada una procedente de un planeta del sistema. Y un noveno guerrero era elegido de entre los habitantes lunares para unificar el ejército y sus generales bajo un único y principal mandato.

Fueron muchos los que intentaron doblegar al ejército de la Luna, pero nunca jamás pudieron derrotarlo. Hasta ahora.

La historia que les voy a contar transcurre en el último año de vida de dicho sistema. En ese entonces, cuando sólo faltaba un año para el desastre, la Reina Selene era la máxima autoridad. Su marido, un hombre nacido también en la Luna, enfermó y murió pocos años después del nacimiento de su única hija, Serenity, heredera del trono Lunar.

Serenity fue educada como toda una dama e instruida cuidadosamente en las artes políticas. Tal y como mandaba la tradición, al cumplir Serenity diez años, fueron elegidas ocho guerreras, cada una nacida de un planeta distinto, herederas de los dones y poderes que el planeta concedía a una elegida de cada generación. La selección la hacía la reina, usando el poder milenario del cristal de plata, joya que solo los descendientes reales podían utilizar.

Las seleccionadas para ser la escolta principal de Serenity fueron; Amy, del planeta Mercurio, dotada con el poder del agua y el hielo y una inteligencia superior. Minako, de Venus, heredera de una belleza y gracia que hipnotizaba y aturdía a sus enemigos. Ray, de Marte, bendecida con el absoluto control del fuego y la adivinación. Y por último Makoto, de Júpiter, dotada con el poder del rayo y la tormenta y la fuerza bruta, típica de su planeta, cuyo ejército era el único capaz de medirse con el de la Luna. Eran llamadas, las Inners. Por otro lado, eran elegidas cuatro guerreras más, encargadas de vigilar el sistema desde fuera; Hotaru, hija de Saturno y el guerrero más temido de todos. Posee el poder de la destrucción y es el guerrero final. Haruka, nacida en Urano, rápida como el viento y de mente avispada. Posee también una fuerza similar a los hijos de Júpiter, aunque aún mas destructiva. Michiru, de Neptuno, dotada con el control absoluto de las mareas y sensibilizada con el don de sentir la naturaleza. Y por último, Setsuna, heredera de Plutón, señora absoluta del tiempo y guardiana del mismo. Estas últimas, eran llamadas las Outters.

Una vez seleccionadas las chicas que ocuparían su puesto en el futuro como generales del ejército de la Luna, se procedía a la mayor elección de todas. El guerrero nacido para comandarlas. Sailor Moon.

La reina intentó invertir los resultados de la elección y buscar alternativas, pero el cristal fue muy claro en ello, había una elegida, y por primera vez en la historia, la elegida era la misma princesa de la Luna. Eso significaba que en caso de morir en batalla, la Luna no solo perdería a la mayor guerrera, sino que también perdería a su nueva Reina. Asustada, Selene habló con sus generales y buscó consejo, pero la decisión era irrevocable. La elegida por la Luna había sido Serenity, y por lo tanto, debía ser instruida en el arte de la guerra junto a las demás Sailors.

Sin nada que poder hacer, la reina procedió con la tradición. Una vez seleccionadas, las guerreras eran llevadas a palacio dónde serían entrenadas en las artes necesarias para gobernar el sistema bajo las órdenes de Sailor Moon. Varias asignaturas cubrían su entrenamiento. Historia, ciencias, lengua, matemáticas, tecnologías, arte, danza, ciencias políticas, entre miles de asignaturas más. Y por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo, lo dedicaban al arte del combate. El entrenamiento empezaba a sus diez años, y no finalizaba hasta la mayoría de edad.

Y es aquí dónde comienza nuestra historia, justo dos meses antes del cumpleaños número dieciocho de la princesa Serenity. Un año, antes del desastre.

·············································································································································

Como todos los días, Luna era la encargada de comprobar que la princesa no se hubiera quedado dormida y de que estuviera lista para el primer entrenamiento del día. Era una tarea gozosa para ella, ya que adoraba desde siempre a la futura heredera. Sin embargo, cansina en ocasiones, pues siempre era la misma rutina. Ella llegaba, descorría las cortinas y oía los murmullos y quejas de la princesa mientras preparaba su uniforme y la tina para ella. Como dama de compañía de la Reina y su heredera, Luna debía encargarse también de que Serenity nunca abandonara el cuarto vestida indebidamente, y por lo tanto se sabía todos sus horarios y deberes del día tanto o más que la propia princesa. Sin embargo aquella mañana amaneció distinta, pues cuando Luna entró en el cuarto la luz del día ya ocupaba la estancia y una Serenity completamente despierta salía del baño ya ataviada con el uniforme de lucha.

-Muy buenos días Luna.

-Buenos días princesa. Veo que amaneció temprano.

-Sin duda.

-¿Estáis preocupada por algo?

-No Luna, tranquila. Hoy no será necesario que me atiendas, como ves, ya estoy lista. ¿Sabes si les falta mucho a las chicas?

-Siempre vengo a verla a usted primero princesa. Sabe que normalmente es la más remolona.

-Sí…lo sé… aunque Mina me sigue de cerca.

-Por eso siempre que termino con usted, voy a ocuparme de ella.

-Bien, entonces deduzco que tengo unos minutos antes de que empiece el entrenamiento.

-Media hora para ser exactos princesa.

-Bien.

-La dejo para que termine.

-Gracias Luna.

-Princesa…

Luna se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza y muchas gotas en la frente. Sin lugar a dudas algo debía estar preocupando a la princesa para quitarle el sueño tan arraigado que tenía. Pero rápidamente atribuyó todo a los nervios. En el día de hoy la princesa conocería a su futuro esposo, y eso siempre era motivo de dudas y excitación.

Sin embargo, en su cuarto, Serenity no opinaba lo mismo. No estaba nerviosa, ni excitada, estaba furiosa e irritada. No había podido dormir pensando en que esa misma noche conocería a su futuro esposo. Jamás había dudado de las leyes de la Luna, ni de la sabiduría de su madre, pero el hecho de que le impusieran un matrimonio arreglado sólo por tradición y política le resultaba repulsivo. Había acatado la decisión de su madre con madurez y sumisión. Era lo mejor para el reino y como tal la princesa debía obedecer. Sin embargo su espíritu libre había gritado en rebeldía. Se casaría con el príncipe de la Tierra, tal y como el reino necesitaba, pero le dejaría claro a su futuro esposo cuales eran sus sentimientos y los motivos que la llevaban a aceptar dicho acuerdo. Sólo esperaba encontrarse a un hombre normal, y no un niño de papá y mamá criado entre algodones incapaz de tomar una decisión por si mismo.

Aún pensando en todo ello y esforzándose en parecer lo más calmada y natural posible, Serenity bajó hasta los jardines de la zona sur. Artemis la esperaba con una sonrisa, algo sorprendido por ser la princesa la primera en acudir.

-Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días Artemis. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Igual que todos los días.

-Eso significa feliz cual lombriz. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto princesa. Pero no perdamos el tiempo con charlas, sus guerreras están llegando. Empecemos el entrenamiento.

Tres largas horas de ejercicios hicieron de la mañana algo extremadamente cansado y las clases de ciencia política que siguieron a eso fueron peores. Sin embargo, un pequeño descanso les llegaba a las chicas ese día. En motivo a la llegada de los Reyes de la Tierra y el futuro esposo de Serenity, el príncipe Endimión, la reina había dispuesto un baile y les había dado el resto del día libre para poder descansar y prepararse. Ahora nuestras chicas, después de un merecido baño, se disponían a almorzar en los jardines principales. Solo estaban presentes las inners en palacio, las otras cuatro guerreras cumplían un entrenamiento distinto él último año, ya que su trabajo como generales era comandar el ejército exterior y por lo tanto necesitaban ejercitarse dentro del terreno que una vez graduadas protegerían. Sentadas bajo la luz del Sol y con el sonido del agua de la fuente fluyendo a su alrededor, las chicas conversaban animadamente. Sin embargo la princesa lucía más distraída y patosa de lo habitual.

-¿Te sientes nerviosa Sere?

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por el engreído, bárbaro e imbécil príncipe que reclamará mi mano esta noche?- Mina rió divertida, al igual que el resto de las inners, bueno…todas, menos Amy.

-El príncipe Endimión tiene fama de ser un guerrero inteligente y fiero Serena, y no creo que sea apropiado insultarlo antes de conocerlo.

-Vamos, no seas remilgada Amy, estamos entre amigas, sabes perfectamente que odio la idea de casarme con un Terrícola. Son egoístas y fieros.

-Y apasionados e inteligentes.

-Amy, deja de contradecir a la princesa con eso, todas sabemos que amas a los terrícolas desde que fuiste a la Tierra a estudiar la antártica y sus misterios.

-Pues sí Minako, me parecieron personas correctas y firmes en sus decisiones.

-En concreto el apuesto Endy ¿no? ¿Recordáis como volvió? Loca enamorada del príncipe. – Amy le dirigió una mirada tan helada como sus poderes y Ray tubo que tragar saliva ante su comentario.

-Amy, ¿estas molesta por la elección de la Reina? Todas sabemos que el príncipe Endimión se ocupó de tu estancia en la Tierra y de que entablasteis una buena amistad. Además, es cierto que volviste con los ojos brillantes y con todo un repertorio de suspiros soñadores. Y tenemos fuertes sospechas de que os escribisteis cartas durante un tiempo. – Amy miró a la princesa con suspicacia. Sere siempre había sido la más infantil de todas. Era despistada y demasiado irresponsable para el cargo que se le había impuesto, al menos, hasta hace un año y medio aproximadamente, cuando al fin pareció sentar cabeza y dejó de mostrarse como una niña pequeña ante toda la corte. Así que cuando habló tan seria de sus sentimientos de infancia por Endimión, no lo tomó como un insulto o como si se estuviera burlando. Lo tomó como lo que era, una preocupación por el hecho de que ella pudiera estar sintiendo dolor o pena por perder a su amor platónico en manos de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Aún nos escribimos.- las cuatro chicas giraron velozmente sus cabezas en dirección a la guerrera de Mercurio.- No me miren así…

-¡¡Qué?!- Amy cerró los ojos ante tal grito por parte de todas y sólo dejo ir un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza no contarlo?

-Calmate Ray, no soy persona de contar mis intimidades, con tanto tiempo de conocernos creí que ya lo sabrías.

-Pero…pero…¿estáis enamorados? Es decir…yo…

-No Serena, no estamos enamorados. El príncipe y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Pero… ¿por qué no lo dijiste el día que mamá me lo comunicó?

-Por qué estabas demasiado ocupada en escupir furiosos insultos en su contra. Creí que no importaba. Pero a pesar de la fama de los terrícolas el príncipe Endimión demostró ser digno de mi aprecio y confianza, y cada vez que lo insultas no puedo evitar enojarme, es para mí un buen amigo.

-Pero es que…nosotras no sabíamos que aún…¿verdad que no chicas?

-Mina tiene razón, Amy, yo jamás hubiera dicho nada malo de él frente a ti de saber tu aprecio. Creímos que era un amor de infancia.

-Y en vez de preguntarme por su forma de ser cuando tu madre te informó de sus planes, de querer conocerle, sólo le insultaste.- Serena miró a la guerrero Mercurio con ojos culpables.

-Es cierto, le maldije. Y aún lo hago. No tengo confianza en los terrícolas, y sé de buena tinta que los reyes del planeta no son la excepción. Todas sabemos como el padre del rey Agamenon conquistó el planeta y también sabemos que muchos humanos sufrieron por ello. Además, de que también intentó enfrentarse al ejercito lunar por el poder del sistema solar.

-Pero Agamenon ha demostrado ser distinto a su padre. No ha realizado guerras sin necesidad.

-Eso no podemos saberlo. La política interna de la tierra no nos es comunicada, y el hecho de que ese planeta sea el que más guerras libra por siglo no ayuda. – Amy contempló a la princesa por largo rato. Era cierto, la Tierra era un lugar hostil y de entre todos los planetas del sistema solar, era el que se consideraba más peligroso. Si bien no cambiaba de opinión sobre el príncipe, si debía admitir que los prejuicios de la princesa eran justificados, y si sumamos el hecho de que Serenity estaba siendo obligada a una boda con un hombre que no conocía y que además era procedente de dicho planeta, era más que obvia su reacción. Infantil, sí…pero comprensible

-Cierto, discúlpeme princesa.

-No, en absoluto. Amy, tu eres muy inteligente y sabia, si tú me dices que Endimión no es así, le daré el beneficio de la duda junto a una oportunidad y jamás de los jamases le criticaré de nuevo ante tu presencia. Pero… antes que nada quiero saber una cosa y te ruego que dejes de lado tus vergüenzas y tímideces esta vez. – Amy asintió en silencio.- ¿Le amas?

-¿Cómo?- Las cuatro inners contemplaron a Serena atónitas. Pero pronto fijaron su atención en Mercurio, que en esos momentos no podía dejar de contemplar el rostro preocupado de su amiga. – Yo… Serena… no…no le amo. Pero es cierto que sentí un amor platónico en el pasado.

-Amy.- Serenity tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.- No puedo cambiar la decisión de la Reina, aunque le amaras, debería acatar sus ordenes y casarme con el príncipe de la Tierra, pero quiero que entiendas, que a pesar de mis deberes como princesa, eres una de mis mejores amigas junto al resto de mis guerreras. Y que jamás de los jamases desearía hacerte daño, aún sin poder evitarlo como ahora. Te ruego que si te duele algo, lo más mínimo, mi unión con ese hombre, no me lo tengas en cuenta y seas completamente sincera conmigo.- Todas contenían el aliento ante la escena, esperando la respuesta de Amy.

-Gracias Serena. Pero es innecesario, Endimión no es más que un buen amigo. – la princesa analizó el rostro de su amiga con cuidado, pero no vio mentira en sus ojos.

-Esta bien. ¿Ahora podemos comer y dejar de hablar de mi matrimonio? Necesito recuperar fuerzas y tanto hablar del tema esta empezando a quitarme el apetito.

-Claro. Pero…

-¿Sí?

-Serena…¿no sientes curiosidad?

-¿Curiosidad?

-Si… dudas, preguntas, algo.

-¿Sobre?- Amy giró sus ojos frustrada.

-El príncipe Endimión.

-No.

-Pero…

-Amy, todo lo que tenga que saber de él ya lo sabré cuando le conozca. De momento sólo opino que este matrimonio será bueno para nuestro sistema. Me guste o no su personalidad, es un terrícola y no confío en él. Le daré la oportunidad de conocerme y conocerlo, pero nada más.

-Ya…

-Tranquila Amy, seré muy correcta con la Reina esta noche y no le mostraré desagrado alguno. También intentaré mostrarme serena y atenta con los reyes y el príncipe.

-No lo pongo en duda, princesa.

El resto del almuerzo lo pasaron entre bromas y risas, aunque Amy no pudo evitar sentirse aislada en sus pensamientos. Había mentido descaradamente a la princesa y podían cortarle la cabeza por ello. Pero moriría mil veces antes de confesar que amaba al príncipe de la tierra por encima de todas las cosas. Amarle era considerado traición. Y ella no quería eso… quería mucho a su princesa y respetaba y admiraba a la reina Selene. Por eso calló sus sentimientos y simplemente los cerró bajo llave para el resto de sus días. Al fin de cuentas, Endimión y ella no habían pasado de un simple beso casto a los doce años. Niñerías que de seguro el príncipe había olvidado.

·············································································································································

La mañana había sido fatigada y dura para la princesa. Artemis había sido exigente con el entrenamiento, y las clases de ciencias políticas eran cada vez más y más extensas y complicadas para ella. Serenity era la más poderosa de todas las guerreras, poseedora del don del liderazgo, todos lo habían comprobado, pero sin lugar a dudas jamás dejaría de ser demasiado despistada. Ese detalle exasperaba tanto como enorgullecía a la reina. Quería a su hija como el mayor tesoro del mundo y daría su vida por ella. Fue muy duro para Selene enterarse de que su pequeña niña soportaría otro peso sobre los hombros, uno mucho más pesado que el de una futura Reina. Su hija había nacido destinada a ser la legendaria Sailor Moon. Lloró noches enteras rezando por una solución, pero nada podía salvar a su pequeña del destino que llamaba a su puerta. Si Serenity había heredado los poderes milenarios de la Luna, nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Así que tomó medidas para proteger a su hija de un ataque. Varias elegidas habían sido asesinadas de niñas para evitar que llegaran a convertirse en la guerrera legendaria, y moría de imaginar que eso pudiera pasarle a Serenity, ya era bastante ínfima la esperanza de vida de Sailor Moon para además añadir enemigos tempranos. Nadie, excepto las guerreras, conocía el verdadero rostro de Sailor Moon. Selene se propuso protegerla de todo dolor y mal. Por eso cuando la recibió esa noche, completamente ataviada para la ocasión, sintió que había fallado a su promesa al obligar a su hermoso ángel a contraer un matrimonio concertado.

-Buenas noches Madre.

-Acércate hija. Luces estupenda.

-Luna se ha esmerado mucho conmigo esta noche. Espero agradar al príncipe.

-Serenity, mi pequeña, es imposible que tu rostro y gracia no lo dejen hipnotizado.

-Mucho temo madre que me confundís con Mina, es su trabajo y no el mío dejar hipnotizados a los chicos.- la reina Selene sonrío con el comentario y abrazó maternalmente a su hija que le correspondió dulcemente.

-Serena, hija mía, para mí no existe criatura más hermosa que tú. – Serena era el nombre que usaban para dirigirse a ella los más allegados. Y tras oír a su madre pronunciar su diminutivo con tanto cariño no pudo evitar sonreír.- Los invitados están siendo escoltados en estos momentos. ¿Te sientes preparada?

-No os preocupéis madre, prometo ser cortés y correcta en todo momento. Nadie notará mi descontento, ni siquiera usted.

-Hija mía, fuiste muy sincera al decirme que un matrimonio concertado te resultaba molesto, y muy madura al aceptar de todos modos mis condiciones. Te pido por favor que entiendas que de no ser la Reina jamás te obligaría a casarte con un hombre que no conoces. Sé cuanto peso resta sobre tus hombros aunque aún no estas preparada pero ello y yo sin embargo…

-No es necesario que os disculpéis madre. Entiendo perfectamente los beneficios de la unión y también acepto mis responsabilidades como futura reina. No oiréis queja alguna de mis labios.

-Hija mía.

-No sigáis madre, es innecesario, se que vuestro amor por mí es inmenso y que gozosa aceptarías mi destino si con ello me salvarais de penas.

Pero la reina no pudo contestar a las maduras palabras de Serenity. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y tres personas acompañadas por Luna y Artemis, entraron majestuosamente.

-Mi reina, los reyes y el príncipe de la Tierra.

Serenity cogió aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima. Había mantenido la compostura frente a su madre y se había mostrado tan madura como su posición y edad le exigían. Pero tras las figuras ya conocidas del rey y la reina de la Tierra, había otra escondida que tomaría su mano esa noche y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. La mano de la reina apretó la suya con firmeza para darle fuerzas. Una sonrisa sincera asomó en el rostro de Selene, que a pesar de sus constantes diferencias con los reyes presentes, sentía un aprecio difícil de describir hacia ellos.

-Rey Agamenon, Reina Elena, sean bienvenidos.

-Es un placer para nosotros estar esta noche aquí.

-El placer es todo nuestro. Pero permítanme presentarles a mi hija y futura reina de la Luna, Serenity.- la mencionada dio un paso al frente haciendo gala de sus trabajados modales. Se inclinó con delicadeza y habló con voz dulce.

-Encantada de conocerles. – Los reyes escudriñaron la apariencia de la muchacha, y tras varias miradas cómplices entre ellos, asintieron satisfechos. Selene sonrío orgullosa de su pequeña.

-Es todo un placer princesa Serenity, es más que obvio que la reina ha sabido educarte. También posees una belleza acentuada y una dulzura contagiosa. – Serenity solo agachó la cabeza como aceptación a sus cumplidos, pero por dentro se sentía como un jarrón en subasta. – Reina Selene, princesa, les presento a mi hijo Endimión.- Serenity contuvo la respiración. Al fin vería al hombre que la desposaría.

Un joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años dio dos pasos al frente con una mirada decidida. Su cabello era oscuro como el frío universo y sus ojos azules como la noche. Serenity no pudo negar que su aspecto era fuerte y varonil y que miles de mujeres suspirarían al verle. Pero ella no. Había otro hombre en su corazón, y aunque nadie lo sabía, ese era el verdadero motivo de su odio hacia el hombre. Las inners sospechaban de sus sentimientos, pero jamás les aclaró nada. Era su pequeño secreto. No había guardado esperanzas de casarse con él, era la futura heredera al trono y el muchacho que ocupaba sus más íntimos pensamientos era tan sólo un sirviente de palacio, pero si quería tener más tiempo para olvidarle. Y no lo tendría. Se casaría en dos meses con ese hombre, y por muy apuesto que fuera, no era él.

-Reina Selene, princesa Serenity, es para mi todo un honor presentarme ante ustedes.- Formal y tajante, no hubo rastro de dulzura en su voz. Sólo autoridad y frialdad bajo una mascara de educación.

-Príncipe Endimión, habéis crecido mucho. Es para mí todo un gusto tenerle en mi casa. – Selene indicó a su hija que dijera algo con la mirada y esta reprimió un suspiro cansado.

-Sed bienvenido príncipe. – Serenity notó su escudriño y se sintió como un jarrón de nuevo. Era más que obvio para ella que estaba valorando cada parte de su cuerpo y poniendo un precio. Sin embargo en breves instantes dejó su análisis y caballeroso se acercó hasta ella para besar su mano. Al principio no pudo evitar una mueca de asco, pero pronto fingió una sonrisa educada.

-Los rumores sobre vuestra belleza no os hacen justicia princesa.- Sintió furia y odio por sus falsas adulaciones. Era más que obvio que sentía tanta aversión por la princesa como ella misma. ¿O no? Por un momento Serenity dudó. ¿Y si ese hombre sólo quería una mujer jarrón para decorar su trono? ¿Y si realmente estaba satisfecho con la decisión tomada por sus padres y la reina? Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse el resto de su vida con un hombre así.

-Sois muy amable.- Pero reprimió sus pensamientos. Se había jurado ser cortés delante de todos y tener una conversación privada con él más tarde. – Mi madre me comentó que jamás habíais estado en la Luna antes.

-Y la Reina estaba en lo cierto. Es la primera vez que visito estas tierras.

-¿Estáis complacido?

-Será un segundo hogar maravilloso.- Serenity frunció levemente el ceño por su atrevimiento. Era cierto que el acuerdo estaba ya casi sellado, pero ese "casi" representaba un mundo para ella, y él lo ignoraba afirmando que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Bien, hemos organizado un pequeño baile en honor a su llegada. Si gustan, Artemis y Luna les acompañaran a sus aposentos para que se acomoden para la ocasión.

Los reyes y el príncipe se sintieron complacidos con el recibimiento y se alejaron con sus respectivos guías. Serenity dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

-¿No lo has encontrado adecuado hija?

-Es atractivo y parece autoritario.

-La autoridad es necesaria para gobernar.

-Lo sé.

-Es algo que quizá debas empezar a practicar. – Serenity miró a su madre consternada. Ella era muy buena dirigiendo y jamás nadie había puesto una sola orden suya en duda. Aunque es cierto…que tampoco había tenido que exigir nunca nada. Ella pedía, y los demás le concedían sus deseos sin pasarles por la cabeza el hecho de no complacerla. La princesa sólo asintió con la cabeza.-Será mejor que empecemos a ir al salón. Los invitados no tardarán en llegar.

-Si.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila. Las Sailors habían sido invitadas junto a toda la corte y nobleza de la Luna. Amy no había podido evitar la emoción que le causaba ver el apuesto hombre en que se había convertido Endimión, y este la saludo más informalmente de lo debido. En realidad, la había abrazado ante todos para total desagrado de sus padres y sorpresa de los demás. Luego se había disculpado y simplemente se había dedicado a enviar miradas furtivas a la chica. Serenity pensó por un momento, que el príncipe sí debía guardar sentimientos hacia su guerrera.

Dos horas más tarde, daba comienzo el baile, y en honor a la ocasión, fueron los príncipes los encargados de la inauguración.

-Debo admitir, que sois buena bailarina.

-Vos también. – Endimión la hizo girar lentamente y posó su mano en la cadera de la joven acercándola un poco más a él.

-Perdón mi atrevimiento, pero creo que el pueblo necesita pensar que sus futuros reyes no son dos extraños conociéndose esta noche. ¿Os molesta mi cercanía?

-Supongo que es necesaria. – Endimión sonrío levemente y observó su alrededor. Todo el mundo bailaba y ya no eran nada más que dos personas más entre la multitud. Aunque obviamente, captaban muchas miradas.- ¿Podemos salir a los jardines un momento?- Endimión la contempló seriamente. Serenity no pudo evitar sentirse mal bajo esa fría mirada.- Me gustaría hablar con vos antes de anunciar el compromiso.

-Por supuesto.

-Ambos jóvenes se retiraron de la sala para preocupación de los Reyes. Sin embargo para los invitados no fue más que una pareja enamorada que buscaba intimidad. Una vez en una de las terrazas Serenity se apoyó en el barandal contemplando la tierra. De niña pensaba que era imposible que algo tan hermoso fuera el hogar de un pueblo hostil y fiero.

-¿Os gusta nuestro planeta?

-Al igual que vos hasta hoy con el nuestro, jamás lo he pisado.

-Ahora lo haréis. Ya lo veréis, es hermoso.

-He visto pinturas sobre su hermosura. Hay grandes pastos y hermosos bosques. Pero lo que más anhelo ver es el mar. Guerrero Mercurio siempre dice que nada es comparable a vuestros océanos y mares.

-Y Amy tiene razón.

-¿Amy?

-Siento las confianzas, pero supongo que no desconocéis que la guerrero Mercurio fue una gran amiga para mí, y aún sigue siéndolo.

-Sí, soy consciente.- Un silencio muy cargado se situó entre ambos pero fue el príncipe quién decidió romperlo.

-No podemos ausentarnos mucho, no sería cortés.

-Sí, disculpadme.

-¿Sobre que queríais hablar conmigo?

-Príncipe Endimión, seré clara con vos ya que vais a convertiros en mi marido. No estoy para nada de acuerdo con este matrimonio.- Endimión la contemplo ocultando apenas su asombro. La sinceridad era uno de sus mayores valores, y agradecía que la que sería su esposa lo fuera.- No os conozco y un matrimonio sin amor me resulta aborrecible.

-Puedo entenderlo.

-Aún así, la decisión esta más que tomada. Quiero paz en el sistema y un gobierno fuerte. Nuestra unión es necesaria y ventajosa y no voy a ser tan egoísta de negar un buen futuro a mi pueblo por sentimientos banales. Sin embargo quiero que sepáis, que en la intimidad no voy a ser cortés o atenta. Sólo me mostraré enamorada frente a los demás, pero mucho me temo que no puedo prometeros el mismo trato en soledad. Actuaré en función de lo que exige mi puesto, pero no os mentiré. No soy un jarrón para decorar vuestro trono. – Endimión miró sus ojos decididos y no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. Aunque estuviera de acuerdo en parte con sus palabras no era hombre de acatar órdenes. No le gustaba que se tomaran decisiones sin su aprobación ni mucho menos que le retaran con advertencias. Una chispa de aversión nació en su corazón en ese momento. La princesa podía parecer dulce y hermosa, pero acababa de demostrar que era una niña mimada, egoísta y altanera, como todas las demás princesas. Él había venido con la bandera blanca en la mano, pero ella no le había dado ni el beneficio de la duda. Había dado por supuesto que jamás podrían llevarse bien y le negaba incluso la posibilidad de una amistad, o al menos, eso le había parecido a él. Un brillo de determinación apareció en sus ojos y no pudo reprimir las palabras que siguieron.

-Me hacéis un favor, princesa. Me habéis ahorrado saliva y energías. No creáis que por ser hermosa captaríais mi atención. Sólo era educado, al igual que vos. No esperaba más que mera cordialidad por vuestra parte. Aunque dejadme que os diga, que no encuentro apropiado amenazar al que se convertirá en vuestro futuro esposo. – Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ese hombre era insufrible, ella sólo había querido dejar en claro las cosas que sentía y ser sincera, y el le escupía insultos disfrazados en palabras educadas.

-Sólo pretendía ser sincera. Siento si he ofendido su ego masculino tan típico de los terrícolas. En la luna, las cosas son distintas.

-¿Insultáis a mi pueblo?- un miedo nació en el corazón de Serenity, lo que menos deseaba era provocar al príncipe antes de anunciar el acuerdo. ¿Y si él se negaba y la tierra les declaraba la guerra? No es que su ejército tuviera miedo al terrícola pero aún así los tratados de paz eran muy importantes. Temerosa y tragándose todo su orgullo la princesa negó con la cabeza.

-Disculpadme, no hagáis caso de mis palabras. No han sido correctas y siento si en algún momento he parecido contraria a vuestras costumbres.- el príncipe analizó su semblante. Era obvio que todo lo que salía de su boca eran mentiras y que se estaba tragando cada resto de orgullo que le quedaba. Él era consciente de que los habitantes de la luna no apreciaban a los terrícolas, es más, el sentimiento era mutuo, pero aún así creyó que debía poner a esa niña en su sitio antes de que creyera que tenía control sobre él.

-Ignoraré vuestro comentario por el bien del trato. Esta noche comunicaré a mis padres que os acepto como esposa, y espero que hagáis lo mismo.

-No os preocupéis, nunca he dicho que no lo haría.

-Bien. Es momento de volver. – Endimión ofreció el brazo a la princesa que por un momento lo miró confusa.- No seáis ingenua, acabáis de aceptarme como futuro esposo, lo más que puedo hacer es intentar que parezcamos una pareja que acaba de vivir el momento más feliz de su vida. Si no entráis cogida de mi brazo con una sonrisa radiante, nadie lo creerá. – Serenity asintió con gesto molesto y aceptó su ofrecimiento de mala gana. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Endimión. Disfrutaría poniendo en su lugar a esa niña. Aunque hubiera preferido infinitamente encontrar a alguien digno al menos de su aprecio. Sabía que no podía esperar amor de ese matrimonio cuando se lo comunicaron sus padres, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera una buena mujer y de al menos poder compartir una amistad. Pero esa noche le había demostrado que la mujer que llevaba tomada de su brazo distaba mucho de sus ideales.

·············································································································································

Serenity amaneció aún más temprano que el día anterior, y decidió que sería buena idea ir a descargar su ira en los jardines. Se vistió con su uniforme de lucha y salió en busca de Artemis. Luna se llevo un gran disgusto al no encontrarla en sus habitaciones y sin saber mucho que hacer, corrió en su busca. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al príncipe Endimión en su carrera y chocar con él al doblar una esquina. El príncipe la sujetó con fuerza para que no cayera y Luna creyó morirse de la vergüenza. El miedo a las represalias por haber chocado deliberadamente con el heredero al trono de la Tierra se reflejó en sus ojos. Se soltó veloz e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Discúlpeme alteza, fue una gran torpeza de mi parte. – pero en contra de lo que la mujer esperaba el príncipe empezó a reír.

-Por favor, no te alarmes. No ha sido nada. Sólo espero que no te hayas hecho daño.- Luna lo contempló atónita durante un segundo pero pronto bajó la mirada de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho señor. Trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-¿Tu nombre era Luna verdad?

-Así es señor.

-¿Puedo preguntar a donde ibas con tanta prisa?

-Iba a buscar a la princesa señor.- Una sombra de desagrado cruzó los ojos de Endimión. Pero creyó que preguntar era mejor que dar por sentado.

-¿Teméis a la princesa para correr tan veloz a su encuentro?

-OH, no. Por supuesto que no. Pero no esta en su cuarto y a esta hora no es nada usual.

-¿La atiendes todas las mañanas?

-Así es, alteza.

-Entiendo.

-Si me disculpa, debo encontrarla.

-¿Por qué la urgencia?

-Por preocupación, majestad.

Endimión asintió con la cabeza y contempló como Luna salía despavorida en su busca tras una reverencia y otra disculpa. Siempre había odiado que lo trataran tan formalmente como si él fuera un Dios o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo la curiosidad llamó a su puerta y fue en la misma dirección que la dama de compañía de la princesa. Si iba a casarse con esa niña mimada, tenía que estudiar sus modales y costumbres para saber al dolor de cabeza que se enfrentaba. Y no había mejor manera de conocer a alguien que ver como trataba a sus inferiores.

Pronto se vio en unos enormes jardines. Había plazas enteras preparadas para el entrenamiento y múltiples destrozos por todas partes. Casi como si una guerra se hubiera librado en ellos. Con tanto detalle y cuidado en el resto del palacio, le pareció curioso que esa parte no estuviera para nada arreglada y que el polvo y las hojas estuvieran por doquier. Un edificio se erguía en el centro y pudo ver como Luna se perdía en él. Siguió su curiosidad y se adentró también en el edificio, aunque permaneció oculto tras las gradas que había allí dispuestas.

-Por Dios princesa, no podéis darme esos sustos.- Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Endimión Serenity sonrió con un inmenso cariño a Luna. Estaba vestida con unas mallas que bien parecían un bañador y unos zapatos de bailarina. No entendía ese atuendo, pero creyó que estaba haciendo prácticas de gimnasia rítmica. Definitivamente, una niña de papá.

-Vamos Luna, no seas exagerada. ¿Debo dejarte una nota para que no te preocupes? ¿Creías que me había fugado o que alguien me había secuestrado ante las narices de toda la guardia real?

-Yo no… no os burléis de mi preocupación Serenity.

-Vamos, querida Luna. Sólo me sentí desvelada y me levanté antes.- Serenity abrazó a su dama de compañía causando que todas las defensas de esta se fueran al traste.

-Mi niña… yo solo…

-Lo sé… sufres demasiado. Como mí madre.

-La Reina se preocupa mucho por vos.

-Y se lo agradezco.

-Bien… Artemis no tardará en llegar. Os dejo para que entrenéis, no quiero resultar herida.

-Luna...

-¿Si princesa?

-Gracias.- Luna solo asintió y salió del lugar. Endimión se ocultó como pudo y paso inadvertido. Pero estaba asombrado. Esa joven de enfrente no se parecía en nada a la altanera princesa que había tenido la noche anterior. No era la joven odiosa con la que se había prometido. Parecía…¿dulce? Había tratado a Luna como a una amiga, casi diría que como una hermana mayor o una segunda madre. Se dijo a si mismo que posiblemente la había juzgado mal. Una joven morena entró en la sala y por poco fue descubierto. La reconoció como guerrero Marte. La verdad, es que esa chica tampoco le pareció la dulzura personificada. Sino más bien todo lo contrario. Era igual de altanera y desagradable como la princesa. Aunque ahora que las veía sonreír bajo tanta confianza tenía sus dudas sobre ambas. También llevaba ese traje tan extraño, solo que el suyo era rojo y el de la princesa blanco.

-Serena tonta, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? ¿Acaso te han golpeado fuertemente la cabeza? ¿O es que las pesadillas con nuestro querido príncipe te han desvelado?

-Obviamente lo segundo. Y gracias por recordarme que soy una remolona y llamarme tonta.

-¿Tan mal fue? No me pareciste incomoda.

-Digamos que soy buena actriz.

-¿Cómo es?

-Petulante, altanero y machista. La viva imagen de un terrícola. Odio todo esto…

-Sere…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es mi deber. Tranquila, lo llevaré bien.- Una decepción extraña recorrió el cuerpo del príncipe. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejantes barbaridades sobre él? Ayer pensó que era una egoísta niña mimada y hoy se confirmó a si mismo que era una estúpida y egoísta niña mimada.

-Príncipe Endimión. ¿Puedo preguntar a que debemos el honor de su presencia?- Un gran sobresalto puso en evidencia al príncipe que no se esperaba ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos. Las dos chicas en el gimnasio se habían girado y el hombre que había conocido como Artemis el día anterior ahora estaba frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Vine a explorar. Pero veo que esta zona estará ocupada las siguientes horas.- Miró en dirección a las chicas y vio el semblante irritado de Serenity. Eso le hizo sonreír malicioso.- ¿Hacen clases de ballet?

-¿Ballet?- Serenity se añadió a la conversación disfrazando su indignación bajo su voz dulce y educada.- Mucho me temo príncipe que subestimáis nuestras costumbres. Estos jardines están destinados al entreno personal de las guerreras.

-Entiendo. El atuendo me confundió, en la tierra usamos trajes similares para bailar nuestras danzas.

-Nos han educado muy bien sobre vuestras costumbres, príncipe. Conocemos el ballet. Es cierto, hay similitud. Pero me temo que estos trajes son muy distintos. Si vos hubierais estudiado a las guerreras de la Luna seguramente lo hubierais identificado. - Serenity se acercó hasta él ocultando su indignación.- Están hechos de un material muy resistente y su ligereza y poco peso nos permiten ser veloces y precisas. - Miradas de competitividad se formaron entre ambos príncipes.

-¿Quiere quedarse a ver los entrenamientos, majestad?- la pregunta de Artemis fue mera formalidad, pero Serenity le miró reprobadoramente por ello. No quería que la espiaran.- Os prometo que el espectáculo es digno de ver. – Endimión miró a la princesa de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada. Obviamente dudaba que una joven tan menuda físicamente diera un buen espectáculo. Serenity se sintió ofendida bajo su escrutinio pero simuló una sonrisa cuando él aceptó.

-¡Estoy ansiosa por empezar Artemis! ¡Danos caña que hoy me siento con energías de devolverte todas tus patadas!- Mina entró como bala sin fijarse en absoluto en la presencia del príncipe, gritando feliz y en confianza como si no estuviera en palacio. Endimión se sorprendió por ello, pero la frescura de la chica le hizo sonreír. Ya podía tener la princesa algo de sus soltura y alegría. Pero guerrero Venus quedó de piedra al verle y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Era la segunda persona en el día de hoy que hacia eso en su presencia.

-Yo, lo siento, no le vi alteza.

-No os preocupéis, me alegra ver que os gusta entrenar.- la muchacha enrojeció y Serenity no pudo evitar enfadarse con ella. ¿Es que acaso había caído bajo esos falsos encantos? ¿La guerrera del amor? Lo que le faltaba. Guerrero Mercurio y Júpiter entraron por la puerta y ambas saludaron con una inclinación. El príncipe sonrío a la peliazul y esta se puso roja cual tomate. Hecho que no pasó inadvertido para Serenity. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que su "querido" futuro esposo sentía algo más que amistad por su amiga.

-Por mi no se demoren. Me sentaré aquí a observar.

-¿Va…va a quedarse, majestad?- la tímida voz de Amy le hizo sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera y dulce que frunció el ceño de Serenity. Ese hombre tenía dos caras. Odiaba eso de las personas.

-Si no le molesta, guerrero Mercurio.

-OH, por supuesto que no su alteza, no quería ser descortés.

-Tranquila, no lo has sido.

Y así empezó el entrenamiento. Al principio sólo hacían ejercicios de calentamiento, y el príncipe pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero cuando Artemis anunció en que consistiría el entrenamiento ese día, sintió como su interés volvía a crecer. Sabía por sus estudios sobre la luna que las mujeres reales eran entrenadas como guerreras y que en varias ocasiones la misma reina intervenía en batalla, pero de todos modos le era extraño imaginar a esa pequeña criatura arrogante pegando patadas.

-Bien, Júpiter con Mercurio y Venus con Marte. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Las que ganen se enfrentaran después y la que venza al final luchará contra la princesa.

-Como siempre.- Artemis no ocultó una mirada reprobadora dirigida a Mina que sólo sonrío juguetona. Era curiosa la chica, en teoría era la diosa de la belleza y la seducción, y tremendamente bella si era, pero parecía más una niña juguetona que una mujer seductora. Pero no era eso lo que más le sorprendía. ¿La mejor de las cuatro se enfrentaría a la princesa? ¿Por qué? Era imposible que Serenity fuera más fuerte que sus guerreras. Irrisorio sólo de pensarlo. Aunque, si lo estudiaba atentamente, ninguna de esas niñas parecía poderosa. Serenity susurró algo a Artemis y este la miro extrañado. Pero asintió con la cabeza y reunió a las cuatro chicas para comentarles algo que no Endimión no pudo oír.

Los combates empezaron y dejaron a Endimión atónito. No sólo eran fuertes, sino también increíblemente atléticas y ágiles. Se movían como el viento y cada golpe parecía ser dado con inmensa fuerza y destreza. Saltaban grandes alturas y corrían a gran velocidad. Júpiter se proclamó vencedora junto a Marte, y luego venció a esta con un golpe que dolió hasta al príncipe. Sin embargo, la Sailor se levantó como si nada y sonrío altanera.

-Ha sido suerte.

-Mejor afortunada que buena. ¿no?- guerrero Marte le sacó la lengua juguetona. Vaya…otro gesto que no se esperaba. Los guerreros de la tierra jamás hacían esas cosas, obviamente. Pero puso toda su atención en la lucha que se disputaría. Serenity había tomado posiciones y miraba a Júpiter confiada. Sin embargo se acercó hasta ella y le susurró unas palabras. Júpiter la miró sorprendida pero asintió con la cabeza. Endimión se sonrío a si mismo. La muy engreída de seguro le había pedido que la dejara ganar para impresionarle. Bufó hastiado.

El combate empezó y se sorprendió de la destreza que demostraba la princesa. Contrarrestaba todos los ataques con maestría y no parecía tomarle mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo tras cinco minutos de arduo combate, cayó bajo el peso de los puños de Júpiter y se finalizó el combate a favor de la guerrera. El príncipe observó como las demás intercambiaban miradas y como Artemis se acercaba a hablar con la princesa. Pero esta solo negó con una mano e hizo callar a su maestro. Incluso vencida era odiosa y altanera. Seguro que él se le había acercado para ayudarla a levantarse y le había chistado groseramente. No la soportaba. Se levantó y aplaudió ruidosamente mientras caminaba hacía ellas. Serenity se levantó rápidamente y pudo notar como su cuerpo se ponía a la defensiva.

-Increíble. Estoy fascinado. Es obvio el temor con el que se habla de las guerreros legendarias. Son todas increíblemente fuertes. Tiemblo por el ejército que os declare la guerra.- Endimión contempló con aprecio a las Inners y luego fijó su atención en la princesa.- Y vos, es obvio que sabéis defenderos, algo más que admirable en una princesa. Claro que en la Luna es la tradición. ¿No?

-No se equivoca príncipe, Serenity fue entrenada desde niña y hoy es toda una guerrera.

-Pude verlo, aunque por supuesto es imposible igualarse a las guerreras elegidas.- Endimión pudo ver como la vergüenza y la ira nacían en el rostro de la joven princesa y sintió que había cumplido su meta.- Sería para mí un placer que un día de estos aceptarais luchar conmigo. – Artemis asintió complacido con la idea.

-Su alteza, permítame decirle que tras esas puertas están los vestuarios, hay mudas que le podrían venir bien si quiere ejercitarse.

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué decís princesa? ¿Queréis medir la fuerza de vuestro futuro esposo?

-No creo que sea apropiado.- Endimión sonrío ufano. Ella temía la derrota y eso le gustaba.- Pero si insistís.

En cuestión de minutos estaba preparado. Calentó un rato y pronto se puso frente a la chica dispuesto a dejarla en ridículo y luego fingir ser galante y comprensivo y admirar sus esfuerzos. La lucha empezó y pronto vio como todos sus golpes iban siendo parados y contrarestados por la princesa. Era fuerte, increíblemente fuerte. No quería imaginarse como sería luchar con Júpiter si Serenity peleaba de esa forma. La había analizado y antes no parecía tan rápida, ni tan veloz. Se vio en el suelo varias veces pero tras unos minutos sufridos en los que creyó perder en varias ocasiones, tumbó bajo su peso a la princesa y esta bajó la cabeza derrotada.

-Lo siento mi princesa, gané yo.- Las palabras fueron dichas en un tono muy bajo para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo y luego sonrío amablemente para total desconcierto de la princesa.- Increíble, muy bien princesa. Sois muy fuerte.

-Por lo visto, vos lo sois más.- Las palabras fueron escupidas con un oculto desdén. Endimión se levantó y ofreciéndole al mano ayudó a una muy molesta princesa a incorporarse.- Lucháis bien.

-Vos también. Es agradable el cambio, en mi planeta las princesas no saben ni empuñar una espada.

-La luna es distinta.

-Lo he visto.- Endimión notó algo raro en el ambiente. Todos contemplaban disimuladamente a la princesa como preguntándose algo, pero no le dio importancia, y alegando que iba a tomarse un baño, abandonó el lugar.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido todo este numerito Sere?

-No es nada.

-¿Qué no es nada? Tú puedes barrer a Júpiter en un minuto.

-¡Eh!

-Lo siento Mako, pero es verdad.- Ray miró con ojos acusadores a Serenity que bajó los hombros abatida.

-Si creen que lo he hecho por gusto están locas.

-¿Entonces? El príncipe es fuerte, pero no más que nosotras. Estamos haciendo entrenamientos básicos y ni siquiera nos has dejado entrenarnos a fondo. ¿Verdad Artemis? Este entrenamiento no ha servido de nada.

-Princesa, no juzgo vuestras decisiones pero, me gustaría saber porqué no ha querido que nos entregáramos al entrenamiento como siempre.

-No quiero ofender al príncipe, Artemis. Los guerreros de la tierra son orgullosos, no entienden que una mujer pueda superarles. Le daré tiempo para que se acostumbre a todo.

-Entiendo… bien…me retiro. Las dejo para que se cambien y acudan a sus clases. – Artemis abandonó el gimnasio nada convencido y todas las chicas la miraron cruzadas de brazos, menos Amy, que contemplaba a la princesa ávida de una explicación.

-¿Nos vas a decir a nosotras la verdad?

-Le hubiera pateado el culo y lo hubiera desintegrado si hubiera podido. Pero madre y yo pensamos que es mejor que no sepan aún de nuestra fuerza. Los terrícolas no son de confianza. Mi madre teme que el ejercito de la Tierra este preparado para atacar y la propuesta de matrimonio y paz no sea más que una sucia triquiñuela para atacarnos por sorpresa antes o el día mismo de la boda. Hasta que se convierta en mi esposo legal no le voy a demostrar la fuerza de nuestro ejercito, y mucho menos la nuestra. Si sus intenciones son sucias los pillaremos desprevenidos.

-Pero eso es… extremo… yo creía que la Reina confiaba en el Rey Agamenon y en las ventajas de esta unión.

-Y confía, pero ya ha pecado de buena en el pasado. ¿O no recordáis la contienda con el rey de Urano?

-Si que la recuerdo pero…no veo capaz al príncipe de algo así…- Serenity miró a Mercurio con algo de irritación y esta se sorprendió.

-Amy, te ruego que dejes de lado tu amistad con el príncipe en estos asuntos. Por lo que sabemos no lo has visto desde que eras una niña y desde entonces sólo os enviáis cartas. Las personas cambian mucho en seis años y dar por supuesto que no es peligroso sólo por ese sentimiento es muy poco profesional y sería un error que pagaríamos muy caro.- Amy agachó la cabeza dolida por las duras palabras de la princesa. Sin embargo intentó ver que la Reina opinaría exactamente igual, y seguramente ella también si no fuera la implicada en esa amistad. Así que se tragó las ganas de protestar y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Las chicas observaron la escena algo incomodas. La princesa estaba bastante irritable desde la llegada del príncipe y era algo más difícil de lo usual tratar con sus berrinches. Serenity suspiró cansada de discutir y bajó el tono de voz a uno dulce y suave. - Por favor, les pido que me concedan eso.

-Serenity, no es que no confiemos en ti, por supuesto que si tu nos dices que no mostremos nuestro poder estamos obligadas a obedecer, pero antes que tus deseos están los de la Reina, y no nos ha comentado nada.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Supongo que lo hará en el transcurso del día de hoy. No es la primera vez que discutimos el tema pero siempre ha sido entre nosotras dos y los generales… Le comunicaré lo que ha pasado y nos reuniremos más tarde para hablar del tema. ¿Les parece?- las cuatro chicas observaron a la princesa y asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Lo que nos manden. Pero algún día verá de lo que somos capaces y no le va a gustar sentirse engañado.

-Sinceramente me importa muy poco lo que opine el príncipe, Makoto. Una vez casados deberá entender que lo hicimos por protección. Si no logra aceptarlo es su problema. Los terrícolas no destacan precisamente por ser personas confiadas. – las cuatro chicas la miraron no muy convencidas, pero asintieron.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar, porqué me muero de hambre.

Las muchachas empezaron a caminar pero Serenity se quedo un poco atrasada, a la par de Mercurio, dejando que las tres restantes fueran avanzadas y metidas en su propia conversación.

-Lo siento Amy, creo que me ha pasado al hablarte así.

-Tranquila, estas en tu derecho. Además, eres la princesa de la Luna, ninguna de nosotras tiene autoridad para discutirte nada.

-Amy, sabes que por encima de todo somos amigas.

-Lo sé.

-Pero sinceramente me preocupa todo esto…noto algo…bueno…raro entre el príncipe y tú. – Amy la miró con asombro.- No me mires así, no soy tan despistada como creen. He visto el trato que tiene el príncipe contigo y te he notado muy nerviosa a su lado. Tú me dijiste que para ti sólo era una amistad, y yo confío en ti y te creo. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Endimión. A lo mejor me equivoco pero…noto mucho interés por ti de su parte.- guerrero Mercurio agachó la cabeza y dejó ir un suspiro agotado.

-No lo creo Sere… el príncipe jamás ha mostrado nada hacia mí más que una sonrisa amistosa.

-Pareces abatida por ello…

-No, en absoluto. Es sólo que estoy cansada del baile de ayer. Pero ya no hablemos más del príncipe. ¿Cómo fue el experimento?

-¿Con Seiya?

-Ajá.

-Fue genial. Gracias a tu compuesto orgánico para las plantas revivimos el rosal. Es tan hermoso... sus pétalos parecen hechos de porcelana.

Una gran sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Serenity al recordar aquel momento tan increíble junto a Seiya. Él era uno de los muchos jardineros de palacio. La Reina Selene le había encargado ocuparse del jardín del ala este. Allí sería donde alojaría a los reyes y quería plantar flores típicas de la Tierra para complacerles. Y Seiya, junto a muchos hombres más, se había esmerado en dejar el jardín salpicado de colores. Había hileras de tulipanes rojos, montones de rosas blancas, margaritas amarillas y azucenas. Pero a la semana, los rosales habían empezado a marchitarse. Al parecer, había algo en el compuesto del agua que les hacía daño. Pronto las demás flores parecieron empezar a tener los mismos síntomas. Seiya estaba preocupado ya que no tenía tiempo de cambiar los rosales y Serenity le propuso pedir ayuda a Mercurio. Sin duda al dominar el agua podría hacer algo. Y efectivamente desde ese día Mercurio se encargaba de regar las plantas con el agua de sus poderes. Además, pidió de importación un compuesto orgánico llamado "abono" que ayudó muchísimo a todo el jardín.

-No tengo ni idea de que lleva esa clase de tierra, pero las plantas terrícolas la agradecen.

-Es abono.

-¿Abono?

-Aja.

-¿Y que lleva?

-Mejor no te lo cuento…- la guerrera miró a Serenity con una sonrisa.- Tú sólo procura no comértelo.

-Eghs, que asco. Como si yo comiera Tierra.

-No se, no se…- Serenity empujó juguetonamente a Amy que sonrío. - ¿Y como lleva Seiya todo este asunto de tu matrimonio?

-B…Bien. ¿Cómo lo tendría que llevar?

-Es un chico celoso.

-Amy…

-Sí, ya me callo. Sólo son amigos. Lo sé.

-Eso.

·············································································································································

Endimión caminaba por los jardines de palacio. El día había sido muy tranquilo para él. Un poco de ejercicio por la mañana con una dulce victoria sobre sus espaldas. Un buen baño. Unas horas de lectura, una deliciosa comida en soledad, equitación y otro baño relajante. Ahora sólo faltaban unos minutos para la cena, y esa idea ya no le gustaba tanto. No había vuelto a ver a la princesita desde la mañana, y de verdad que lo agradecía.

El sonido de una voz femenina le llamó la atención. Achicó los ojos para ver en la oscuridad y bajo la tenue luz de una farola vio a su única amiga en el lugar. Estaba regando las plantas y eso le extrañó. Era un futuro general de la Luna no una jardinera. Luego pudo distinguir que la muchacha estaba regando las plantas sin instrumento alguno y que el agua parecía emerger de la punta de sus dedos.

-Muy buenas noches Amy.- la chica se alertó tanto que se giró y lanzó un remolino de agua contra el príncipe que terminó en el suelo empapado y muy aturdido.

-¡OH! Santo cielo, ¡príncipe!- corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.- ¿Estáis bien?

-Suerte que esta oscuro y no apuntaste de lleno a mi corazón. ¿Esto duele sabes?

-Yo…lo siento…lo siento tanto alteza. No le reconocí.

-No miraste, ¿cómo ibas a reconocerme?- El príncipe reía lo que calmó un poco los nervios de Amy.- Esto no lo practicabais en la mañana ¿eh?

-Yo…

-Tranquila. Has mejorado mucho desde niña. Recuerdo que una vez por accidente me congelaste la espada. – Amy rió levemente.

-Es verdad…

-¿Amy?- los dos chicos se giraron al oír una tercera voz. Un muchacho de aproximadamente la edad del príncipe apareció en la oscuridad. Tenía el pelo también de un color negro como la noche, sólo que estaba recogido en una larga cola muy delgada. – OH, discúlpenme.

-¡No! Seiya, no hace falta que te vayas.- Amy se levantó rápido y ayudó al príncipe a levantarse también.- ¿Has venido a ver como estaba el jardín?

-Sí, miladi. Hoy hace una noche calurosa y no conozco aún las debilidades de estas plantas.- El príncipe analizaba la escena con curiosidad. Sin embargo no paso desapercibido para él que ese chico le miraba con ojos molestos. Como si su presencia no le fuera grata. – Pero veo que habéis estado regándolas y ahora parecen contentas.- Una risa reprimida brotó de los labios de Endimión al oír a un hombre hablar tan dulcemente de flores. Amy y Seiya lo contemplaron. La primera sorprendida y el segundo enfadado. Pero como muy bien sabía Seiya, el era un sirviente y ese chico arrogante frente a él un príncipe. Debía ser respetuoso, por muy dolido que estuviera de conocer al hombre que desposaría a su princesa.

-Lo siento. Sólo me pareció gracioso el adjetivo.

-No le gustan las rosas, ¿alteza?

-En realidad me encantan. Pero en este jardín sólo tienen rosas blancas, y a mí me gustan rojas. Aún así debo decir que esta decorado con mucho gusto. – El príncipe sólo intentaba ser amable pero por mucho que lo intentara la mirada de desagrado no se borraba del chico.- ¿Has decorado tú el jardín?

-Con la ayuda de mis compañeros, alteza.

-En realidad alteza, Seiya es el encargado de jardinería. Organiza y controla a todos nuestros jardineros. – Amy intentó aligerar el ambiente. Era consciente de la aversión de Seiya por el hombre, y al parecer no se molestaba mucho en ocultarla.

-¿Tan joven? Impresionante.- El muchacho sin embargo no mostró agradecimiento por sus palabras. Simplemente hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches.- Una cuarta persona hizo aparición en la escena y esta, no fue del agrado del príncipe. Sin embargo a un chico de larga cabellera se le iluminaron los ojos como si de estrellas se trataran.

-Alteza, buenas noches.- Para Endimión no pasó desapercibido que el enojo en la mirada del muchacho se había convertido en gran aprecio y su voz había bajado dos tonos al dirigirse a la princesa. Achicó los ojos dudoso. Pero saludó a la princesa cortés, al igual que Amy.

-¿Qué hacen aquí los tres?

-Admirar el hermoso jardín que el señor Seiya se ha dedicado tanto en cuidar.- Serenity observó a Endimión con sorpresa. No esperaba palabras aduladores hacia los sirvientes. Y se puso algo nerviosa al ver que iban dirigidas a Seiya. El muchacho no podía evitar que se reflejara su molestia en el rostro y por un momento la princesa tubo miedo de sus arranques. Seiya era muy formal con la Reina, pero no con ellas. Eso le gustaba. Estaba cansada de tanta reverencia. Pero para Endimión, de seguro que un pequeño desliz del protocolo era fatal. Un ser tan engreído como él debía querer a toda la servidumbre a sus pies.

-Su alteza comentaba que las rosas son hermosas, pero que le gustan aún más las rojas.

-¿A sí? – Serenity contempló a Seiya de reojo, pero él no quitaba los ojos de la figura del príncipe.- De seguro todas son hermosas. En fin…¿Seiya? Te importaría acompañarme un segundo a mis aposentos? Las rosas que plantamos también en mi balcón no parecen en buena forma y he pensado que tal vez tendrías un poco más de abono.

-Por supuesto, alteza. Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo.

-Te acompaño. No te dejaran entrar en mis aposentos sin una autorización. Amy, príncipe, les veo en la cena.- Y con un asentimiento de cabeza la princesa se colocó al lado de Seiya y ambos caminaron en dirección a los invernaderos.

-¿Va a su lado?

-¿Perdone?

-Seiya. ¿No debería ir un paso por detrás de la princesa?

-Eh…bueno… Sere prefiere dejar atrás el protocolo con los sirvientes más allegados. Seiya lleva trabajando con nosotros desde hace nueve años y todas lo apreciamos.

-¿Sere?

-OH, disculpe, no debería hablar de la princesa tan informalmente en su presencia.

-No, para nada. Me gusta ver que entre ustedes hay informalidad y confianza. Yo también la tengo con mis generales. Es algo muy positivo. Aunque no me lo esperaba de ella.

-¿De la princesa? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… ¿prometes no decir nada?

-Mientras eso no cause daños al reino prometo ser una tumba.- El príncipe tomó asiento en uno de los bancos y le indicó a Amy que hiciera lo mismo.

-La verdad es que no me agrada demasiado la princesa. – Guerrero Mercurio abrió los ojos pasmada.- No me mires así, a ti te tengo confianza y además has prometido no decir nada.

-Pero es mi princesa, si la reina se enterara yo…

-Tranquila. Estamos solos, yo no diré nada, y tú tampoco. No hay problema.

-Pero…

-Vamos, ¿tanto miedo le tienes?

-No es eso. Es que no me gusta hablar a espaldas de nadie.

-Entonces estas de acuerdo conmigo.

-¡No! Serena es una de mis mejores amigas. Siempre nos hemos tratado todas como iguales y, a pesar de que existen las jerarquías, ella jamás ha dado una orden a nadie. Suele pedir las cosas educadamente y sin presunciones.

-Entonces…¿te cae bien?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo?

-A mí me parece una niña mimada.

-¡Alteza!

-OH, vamos. Si a ella la llamas Sere a mi puedes llamarme como mínimo Endimión, o Endy si prefieres.

-Yo… no podría… eso sería muy descortés.

-Déjalo ya ¿quieres? De pequeña no tenías tantos problemas para tutearme.

-Ya… pero ahora no somos niños.

-Bueno. Entonces te ruego que me expliques porqué la aprecias. – Amy dejó ir un suspiro y bajo la cabeza. Se metía en unos líos...

-Serena es una chica muy dulce e ingenua. Siempre esta pendiente de todo el mundo, a veces hasta el cansancio, y nunca permite que alguien sufra si ella puede hacer algo. Es desinteresada y abierta. Es cierto que es algo infantil y en ocasiones algo irresponsable, pero con el tiempo ha ido adquiriendo conciencia de sus responsabilidades y no hay queja alguna sobre su evolución como princesa y como guerrera. La reina tiene absoluta confianza en ella. Supongo que si los dos se tomaran tiempo de conocerse se caerían bien y dejarían atrás sus asperezas.

-¿Asperezas? Yo había venido con la bandera blanca y me soltó un discurso amenazante advirtiéndome de que solo sería atenta conmigo cuando hubiera otras personas.

-¿Sere dijo eso?

-En esas palabras.

-No…debiste entender mal…la princesa es muy amigable y abierta.

-Te digo que lo oí bien.

-Pues…debe haber alguna explicación. Quizá malinterpretaste el contexto.

-¡Que no!- Amy rió por su actitud infantil y Endimión no pudo evitar seguirla.

-Alteza, sería mejor que fuéramos ya al salón. La cena debe estar dispuesta.

-Esta bien… vale…pero otro día seguiremos discutiendo sobre el tema.

-¿Por qué no mejor dedica su tiempo y esfuerzo en intentar conocer a la princesa?- Pero Amy solo encontró una mirada reprobadora por parte del príncipe así que decidió guardar silencio.

·············································································································································

Todos se miraban dudosos en la cena. La Reina intentaba aligerar la tensión de la espera con una conversación normal, pero tras diez minutos de retraso era momento de llamar a la caballería para que fueran en busca de la princesa. Cuando se giró para avisar a uno de los empleados de palacio la puerta se abrió y una princesa muy tranquila y pausada apareció por la puerta.

- Disculpen la demora.

Y sin dar ninguna explicación, como princesa que era, tomó asiento al lado derecho de la Reina. El rey había sido dispuesto al lado Izquierdo, y el príncipe y la Reina de la Tierra frente a ellos. Las Sailors se situaban indistintamente a los lados. Los empleados empezaron a danzar por el salón sirviendo los platos con suma rapidez y, un príncipe malicioso decidió que la tardanza de Serenity no podía pasar así de desapercibida.

-¿Se os hizo tarde con las rosas, princesa? – la muchacha, que estaba analizando el salón sin emoción alguna, dirigió su atención al príncipe, al igual que los demás comensales.

-¿Disculpe?

-Le preguntaba si se había demorado con el cuidado de las rosas.

-¿Rosas?- la Reina se añadió a la conversación interesada.

-Si alteza, antes de la cena he estado ocupándome de las rosas de mi balcón con uno de los jardineros. Es la primera vez que cuidamos flores del planeta Tierra y debo decir que necesitan una atención algo distinta de las nuestras. Las pobres estaban muy mustias. Pero hemos puesto un poco de abono y las hemos regado con el agua adecuada y han recuperado su color. Al menos, en parte.

-Vaya… no sabía que os gustara cuidar flores. ¿Ves Endy? Ya tienes algo en común con tu futura esposa.- Serenity no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa ante el apodo cariñoso de la Reina y Endimión tubo que aguantarse las ganas de matar a su madre por ser tan informal en la mesa. - ¿Y que clase de rosas son? – Endimión apuntó un tanto a la Reina en su pequeña batalla. De seguro la princesa no tenía ni idea de que existían muchas variedades de rosas y de saberlo aún así no tendría ni idea de cuales cuidaba tan mimosamente.

-Son rosas Grandiflora. Nuestro jardinero Seiya y yo estuvimos analizando cuales quedarían más hermosas en mi terraza, y aunque me sentí atraída por los rosales híbridos de Té, creímos que el tamaño y crecimiento de las grandifloras en el primer año era más adecuado para decorar rápidamente mi balcón.- Vale, Endimión estaba muy molesto por el "gran" conocimiento sobre rosas de esa niña.

-Si, son hermosas. Aunque mis flores preferidas son los tulipanes de color amarillo. ¿De que color son las rosas de sus aposentos?

-Rojas.- Endimión levantó una ceja.

-Al príncipe Endimión también le encantan las rosas rojas, de hecho, el mismo se ocupa de cuidarlas en palacio. ¿Verdad Endy?- Vale, el príncipe quería enviar a su madre de vuelta a la tierra para que dejara de importunar.

-Me relaja mucho después de un día cargado de entrenamientos y clases de estudio. ¿Con que os relajáis vos princesa?- Endimión estaba desesperado por encontrar algún fallo en sus modales esa noche. Bueno, uno más, pues ya había mostrado que la impuntualidad era uno de sus defectos.

-Serenity tiene tendencia a relajarse paseando por nuestros jardines o montando a caballo. – pero fue la Reina quién contestó a la pregunta y no había nada de raro en la respuesta. Bueno, en realidad sí. Los caballos eran originales de la Tierra, y aunque Endimión sabía que en la Luna eran muy apreciados y que los compraban y los hacían traer, no tenía ni idea de que la princesa o cualquier miembro de palacio, gustase de la equitación- Aunque yo siempre le digo que se tumbe un rato antes de la cena, ella prefiere ponerse esos pantalones y salir a galopar sin escolta.

-¿Sin escolta?- La reina de la Tierra se alarmó.- ¿Deja salir a la heredera al trono sin escolta?

-Si Reina Helena. Serenity ha sido entrenada desde niña y es muy ducha en el arte del combate. Además, en caso de emergencia puede comunicarse inmediatamente con un transmisor con nuestras guerreras y ellas acuden inmediatamente por medio de la tele transportación.

-Sí, las Sailors son famosas por su tele transportación. Algún día sería interesante ver como lo hacen.

-Será un placer mostrárselo.- Serenity miró reprobadoramente a su madre y esta lo ignoró con sutileza.- Pero por favor, la cena esta servida. Empecemos a degustar lo que el chef nos ha preparado con tanto ahínco.

·············································································································································

Serenity estaba molesta. Esa misma tarde habían tenido una reunión con los generales actúales y las futuras Sailors acordando que no mostrarían sus poderes más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y ahora su madre lucía gala de la tele transportación. Sabía que el sistema conocía los poderes de las guerreras legendarias, o al menos circulaban rumores y mitos sobre ellos, pero afirmar que la tele transportación era una realidad, le había molestado. Era un arma poderosa, que ahora los terrícolas conocían. Se sentó en una de las hamacas de su balcón y contempló la tierra con el ceño fruncido. No confiaba para nada en los reyes, por muy buena que pareciera la Reina Helena. Y mucho menos confiaba en el príncipe Endimión. Estaba casi convencida de que la observaba de cerca. Había notado demasiado interés por sus entrenamientos esa mañana y el hecho de que hubiera querido medir sus fuerzas en combate le había dado aún más mala espina. Pero poco duró su momento de reflexión.

-Así que aquí estáis.- La princesa se levantó veloz y antes de que el príncipe pudiera reaccionar, una patada muy certera le había golpeado el rostro y tumbado al suelo. Ahora la princesa de la luna estaba sentada encima de él inmovilizándole las piernas con sus rodillas y los brazos con las manos. El cabello de Serenity le hubiera hecho cosquillas en la nariz de no ser el dolor de su mejilla tan intenso que borraba cualquier otra sensación.

-Maldita sea príncipe, ¿qué estáis haciendo en mis aposentos? ¿Y sin llamar?- Endimión estaba atónito. La chica estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro y por primera vez se quedó sin aliento. Quería pensar que por culpa del golpe, pero sería mentirse a sí mismo. Eran esos ojos cargados de ira y frustración los que le habían dejado helado. Estaba muy confundido. Eso sí se debía al golpe quizás. Pero ahora que la observaba atentamente, con las mejillas arreboladas, el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros, lacio, suave y sintiendo el aliento contra su rostro, parecía que la confusión venía de unas mariposas extrañas que se habían instalado en su estomago sin su permiso. – Responda.

-Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos…- Serenity levantó una ceja. – Son azules… como el cielo de mi Tierra… no… aún más…- La muchacha suspiró y con cuidado se levantó dejando al príncipe libre del peso de su cuerpo. Endimión se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos.

-Estas delirando, te he dado un buen golpe.- Y la princesa desapareció tras las cortinas de su estancia. El príncipe se sobó la mejilla e intentó enfocar achicando los ojos, pero todos los objetos parecían mezclarse entre ellos y una luz blanca se había empeñado en bañarlo todo con intensidad. Se incorporó como pudo y el balcón empezó a girar a su alrededor.

-Maldita sea…- dos pies se unieron al baile y muy pronto los ojos de la princesa volvían a estar a su altura, sólo que esta vez no parecían furiosos. Un pañuelo mojado se posó en su mejilla y el agua helada pareció calmar poco a poco el movimiento giratorio del balcón.

-¿Mejor?- Sí…el príncipe se sentía mejor. Al menos físicamente, pero su orgullo había recibido de golpe todo el dolor de la patada.

-Joder, ¿es que en este maldito satélite todo el mundo ataca sin preguntar antes?- Serenity parpadeó un par de veces antes de captar sus palabras.- Es la segunda vez que me atacan hoy, maldita sea. ¿Están locas? ¿En eso se basa vuestra defensa? ¿En un grupo de niñas locas que atacan al primero que ven?- Endimión se levantó rápido y un fuerte mareo lo hizo tambalearse y caer sentado en una de las hamacas. La princesa se sentó a su lado y con cuidado le volvió a poner el trapo en la cabeza. El príncipe relajó sus músculos y cerró los ojos.

-No voy a tener en cuenta ese comentario, al menos ahora. Mañana será otro asunto. Quédese un rato aquí tumbado y luego levántese lentamente.- Serenity se incorporó e iba a volver a su habitación cuando la mano del príncipe la retuvo por la muñeca.

-Lo siento. No quería decir eso.

-¿Disculpe?

-Siento haber ofendido a su ejército.

-No tiene importancia.- Serenity hizo un ademán para soltarse pero la mano del príncipe se agarró aún más fuerte a su muñeca.

-Espera un segundo, ¿vas a dejarme aquí convaleciente?

-¿Una patada os ha dejado convaleciente?

-Bueno…no pero… la culpabilidad por haberme golpeado sin escrúpulos ni motivos debería teneros sentada aquí con ojos preocupados y gestos atentos.

-¿Eso es lo que queréis? ¿Qué me quede aquí a mimaros?- El príncipe sonrío con picardía y Serenity rodó los ojos.- ¿Estáis jugando conmigo?

-Un poco. ¿Os molesta?

-Sí.

-Pues no me importa. Me habéis golpeado, merezco un poco de atención y una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues esperad sentado.

-Estoy sentado.- una gota cayó por la frente de la princesa.- Sólo me falta la disculpa.

-No voy a disculparme. Tenía motivos para golpearos. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué hacíais vos en mi habitación? ¿Es que no sabéis llamar?

-Llamé cuatro veces. Pero nadie respondió. Así que entré para ver si estabais sorda.

-¡Que descaro! Podía no haber estado presentable. Nunca, y entienda esto porqué es importante, nunca más vuelva a entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso.

-Soy vuestro prometido. ¿no me da eso un permiso especial?- Serenity achicó los ojos y la ira volvió a nacer en ellos. Eso le gustaba a Endimión y no sabía porqué. Esos ojos eran maravillosos enfadados, desprendían una luz increíble y la hacía parecer una mujer con carácter y personalidad, no la niña mimada que era.

-Si habéis venido a gozar de los privilegios de un prometido, vais muy errado.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué privilegios tienen aquí los prometidos?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con qué privilegios? Los mismos que en cualquier sito supongo.

-En el planeta Tierra, es tradición que el hombre y la mujer lleguen puros al matrimonio, bueno…al menos la mujer.

-¡Machismo otra vez! ¿Es que acaso en la tierra tratáis a todas las mujeres como seres inferiores?

-En realidad tratamos a todas las mujeres como princesas.

-¿Y eso que significa en la tierra?

-Pues…- el príncipe se rascó la barbilla juguetón. Le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación, era bien cierto que la chica le parecía una chiquilla tonta pero, hacerla rabiar era tremendamente divertido.- Queremos que cuiden su aspecto como si fueran de la realeza, no dejamos que trabajen para que tengan tiempo de cuidar el hogar y a nuestros hijos. Cuando llegamos a casa nos gusta que nos escuchen y se muestren interesadas por nuestro trabajo y la verdad es que un buen masaje en los pies nunca va mal. Luego esperamos que sean apasionadas y amorosas. A cambio les damos seguridad, cariño, paz y un hogar. Nunca dejamos que hagan tareas pesadas ni mucho menos que entren en combate. Nuestras mujeres son delicadas y sumisas, o al menos, la mayoría. – El orgullo de Serenity se hinchó de indignación.- Y creame, son felices y se sienten queridas. No tienen preocupaciones por política ni un horario tan cargado como por ejemplo el vuestro. Viven bien si tienen el marido adecuado.

-¿Si tienen el marido adecuado? ¿Es eso un chiste?

-No.

-¡Es indignante! Tratan a las mujeres como jarrones y siempre esperan que estén dispuestas a cumplir sus deseos.

-No es exactamente así, pero se acerca.

-¿Y el hombre puede llegar sin ser virgen al matrimonio pero la mujer debe parecer pura?

-Así es.

-¡Increíble!

-¿Es que aquí las mujeres pueden acostarse con cualquiera?

-¡No sea vulgar conmigo! No voy a medir la independencia de las mujeres por sus derechos carnales.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a tutearnos, insisto, estamos prometidos.

-¿Quieres un trato informal? Perfecto. Eres un maldito engreído que se ha creído que por ser un hombre es superior a mí y a mi pueblo. Entras en mi cuarto, con todo el descaro y la desvergüenza del mundo esperando que sea sumisa y me entregue a ti para satisfacer tus deseos. Es asqueroso.

-Primero, yo no he dicho nunca que haya venido en busca de tus favores, y segundo, si crees eso la engreída eres tú.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Entonces que haces aquí si no es para gozar de tus privilegios de prometido como antes has mencionado?

-Vengo a tener una conversación y a conocerte. Me gustaría saber con quién voy a casarme. ¿Es que tú no sientes curiosidad?

-No. No siento curiosidad. No creo que por hacerte preguntas sin cesar sepa más de ti de lo que sé ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué la gente miente. Prefiero observarte en la vida real, gracias.- El príncipe se levantó entonces, lentamente y con cuidado. Se sorprendió al ver como Serenity hacía un amago para ayudarlo en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio y aún más por ver preocupación en sus ojos. Pero hizo como si no viera nada y se acercó al balcón apoyando las manos en la piedra pulida. Observó los rosales. Eran hermosos, aunque si era cierto que parecían débiles.

-No confías nada en mí. ¿Verdad?

-¿Debería?

-Por supuesto que no.- Serenity lo observó atenta. La postura del príncipe parecía relajada por primera vez.- Pero quiero que lo hagas.

-Eso no se consigue en un día, ni en dos. Ni mucho menos sólo pidiéndolo.

-Lo sé.- Endimión se giró entonces, observándola con una pequeña sonrisa.- Y por eso quiero conocerte. Para ir viendo si mereces mi confianza, y en caso de ser así, ganarme la tuya. Sé que hay muchas asperezas entre nosotros. Los Terrícolas no somos de vuestro agrado, ni los Lunares lo sois del nuestro. Ha habido demasiadas diferencias entre nosotros y es difícil olvidar…

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Nada, en realidad. Creo que me he ido un poco por las ramas…me has dejado algo aturdido con el golpe, aunque me avergüenza admitirlo. Estáis siempre en guardia, por lo que veo.

-¿A que has venido realmente Endimión?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Ha conocerte un poco más. No quiero pensar que la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué la que tengo de ti es muy mala.- la chica levantó una ceja haciendo sonreír al príncipe.- ¿Qué? No creo que te sorprenda.

-Lo que ves es lo que soy, y me importa muy poco si te gusta o no. Ahora, príncipe, te pido que te vayas y me dejes descansar. Tengo entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana y muchas horas de estudio después.

-Por supuesto.- Endimión empezó a caminar en dirección a la ventana y Serenity dejó ir un suspiro de alivio.- Pero volveré mañana y seguiremos conversando. Te aviso para que no vuelvas a atacarme.

-¡No podéis entrar en mi habitación cuando os plazca!

-Entonces nos reuniremos en el jardín. ¿Os va bien?

-No pienso acudir.

-Como prefieras.

Y sin desear ni buenas noches la figura del príncipe desapareció entre las cortinas. Serenity estaba atónita y aún no entendía nada. ¿El príncipe sólo había venido a charlar? Eso era mentira. Había venido buscando sus favores el muy canalla. ¿Porqué sino habría ido hasta su cuarto? Si quería hablar sólo tenía que habérselo pedido tras la cena. Pero no…tenía que colarse en su cuarto. ¡Sólo quería manosearla y marcar el territorio! Estaba indignada y furiosa. Pero no con él, sino con ella por ser una idiota y no haberlo sacado a patadas. En vez de eso, se había quedado cuidando de él sintiéndose culpable por la patada. La muy tonta. Se sentía humillada y ofendida. Se prometió que sí el príncipe volvía a entrar en sus aposentos sin permiso le partiría la cara en dos y lo tiraría a patadas.

Pero el pensamiento del príncipe circulaba en otra orbita. Sin tener en cuenta lo del golpe, la conversación lo había entretenido y ahora estaba de mejor humor. Ya que tenía que pasar el resto de su vida casado con ella, al menos era bueno saber que podría divertirse a su costa. Acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa traviesa. Pero pronto se le borró y se encontró pensando en lo extraño que se sintió cuando ella estaba apoyada sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo intentó olvidarlo y lo atribuyó a la confusión de la situación y al tremendo golpe. Si una cosa estaba segura, era que la chica podía defenderse sola, tal y como la Reina Selene había afirmado.

Continuará…

¡Muy buenas! Aquí me tienen con otra loca historia de Sailor Moon. La verdad es que siempre me ha fascinado el milenio de plata y creo que en el manga o el anime no le sacaron suficiente jugo. Además, odio el final que plantean para Serenity y Endimión. En mi opinión, suicidarse por amor no es una opción valida para una persona con tanta responsabilidad como una futura Reina. Y por eso quiero hacer una historia distinta. Un pasado a mi gusto. Espero que también sea del suyo y que disfruten con la historia tanto como disfruto yo escribiendo. Les informo que **es una historia paralela y que no busquen que se cumpla todo igual que en el manga o el anime**. Piensen en un milenio de plata distinto. ¿Vale? En fin… sólo les deseo lo mejor y que si les ha gustado un poco sigan leyendo y comentando. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.


	2. Capitulo primero

**Crónicas del Milenio de la Plata**

**Capitulo primero**

_La Luna y la Tierra_

Serenity paseaba por los jardines algo cansada. El día había sido agotador, y a pesar de tener visitas en palacio, la Reina no había relajado para nada su horario. Así pues, no sólo tenía que enfrentarse a horas y horas de estudio y entrenamiento, sinó que al finalizar el día, cuando llegaba la hora de su merecido descanso, debía cenar y conversar con los monarcas de la Tierra.

Para su total sorpresa, los reyes habían resultado ser personas correctas y sinceras. La reina era cariñosa y abierta. Tenía un aire maternal que inspiraba confianza, aunque la princesa se negaba a creer en ello. Y el rey era muy cortés y atento con su esposa, aunque demasiado formal y distante con los demás. Cosa que al parecer su hijo heredó. Serenity frunció el ceño al pensar en su prometido. No lo había visto en todo el día y se había propuesto no hacerlo hasta la cena. No es que el muchacho fuera horrible, debía admitirlo, pero no era de su total agrado, ni mucho menos. Tenía un carácter altanero y machista, un profundo desprecio hacía ella y la odiosa manía de tomarle el pelo o intentar dejarla en evidencia siempre que podía. Llevaban una semana en la Luna, y dos noches se había colado en su habitación sin su permiso. La primera noche fue horrible y lo dejó prácticamente inconsciente tras una patada, sin embargo la segunda fue instructiva, ella lo mandó a paseo y el muy imbécil se había resistido poniendo el pie en la puerta. Serenity pasó varios minutos aplastándole el pie, pero nada, seguía allí esperando que se rindiera. Y lo hizo, le dejó pasar indignada y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

-¿Por qué eres tan arisca? – Endimión tomó asiento a su lado y la observó entretenido. Debía admitir que la chica, por muy cría y niñata que le pareciera, lo divertía.

-No quiero conversar contigo, menos a estas horas. Ya hablamos en la cena.

-Sí, con mis padres y la Reina Selene.

-¿Y qué?

-Que las preguntas que quiero hacerte no puedo decirlas en su presencia.

-Si tus preguntas no son dignas de ser dichas ante los reyes y mi madre no creo que debas hacerlas en ningún lugar.

-¿Tienes miedo a lo que te pueda preguntar?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Simplemente no tengo porqué contestar. Puedes pasarte la noche incordiándome, haciendo preguntas, y no recibirás respuesta alguna.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto! Me estas quitando horas de mi preciado sueño.

-Eso era una pregunta, y lo tuyo una respuesta. ¿Ves como si voy a obtener resultados?- Serenity levantó una ceja y suspiró agotada.- En serio, no quiero incordiarte ni alterar tu horario, que ya he comprobado es agotador. Sólo quiero saber con quién voy a casarme. Me sorprende que tú no muestres interés alguno.- Serenity lo observó largo rato, en completo silencio. Le gustara o no el muchacho era increíblemente apuesto. No había ni un solo defecto en su rostro, bueno, quizá solo esa sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia que siempre llevaba puesta, pero por lo demás, era perfecto.

-Eres muy apuesto. – Endimión se sorprendió por la afirmación y la miró sin comprender. – No voy a negar lo evidente.

-Supongo que debo agradecer tus palabras.

-O no. Es la verdad, ser apuesto no es algo que te hayas ganado, naciste así.- Endimión rió divertido y por un momento la princesa se dio permiso para analizarlo. No había visto sonrisas sinceras aún en sus facciones cuando estaba con ella. Sí las había visto sin embargo cuando lo encontraba con Amy, o en algunas ocasiones con miembros del servicio. Era más de lo que se esperaba de alguien como él. Pero aún así se sorprendió a si misma queriendo recibir ese mismo trato, al menos, para no odiar tanto ese matrimonio.- Yo también soy hermosa.

-Que modesta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ser físicamente atractivos no es un mérito nuestro. Mi madre fue y es la Reina más hermosa que la Luna ha tenido, es lógico que su hija también sea hermosa.

-Supongo, sí, debo admitir que lo eres. ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?

-Viene a qué, como hombre terrícola y de la realeza, admiras la belleza más que nada. Sólo hay que verte para saberlo. Cuidas cada parte de tu fisonomía con mera atención. Siempre luces perfecto y, excepto cuando entrenas, nunca hueles a algo que no sea a rosas.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-No. Eres un príncipe, es normal.

-Sigo sin entender el punto de tu argumento.

-El punto de mi argumento es que, lo que más valoras ya lo tienes. Una chica joven y hermosa. ¿Qué importa como sea? En las fotos de nuestra boda no se verá mi forma de ser, ni tampoco en tú planeta dónde por respeto, siempre serás tú quién informe de las decisiones políticas. Sólo voy a ser una mujer hermosa sumisa y dócil colgada de tu brazo a ojos de los demás. Así que dime ¿Qué importa como sea?- Endimión la contemplaba atónito. ¿Era posible que esa niña les tuviera en tal consideración? El machismo había predominado en la tierra siempre, al menos hasta el último siglo, pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y aunque la mayoría de la población era reacia al cambio, incluso las propias mujeres, en palacio la reina había asumido igual responsabilidad en el mandato.

-Es bueno saber que das por supuesto que la tierra es un planeta machista y que nuestras mujeres son solo meros objetos de decoración.

-¿Y no es así? Tú mismo me dijiste que no entraban en política y que el hombre esperaba que fueran sumisas y atentas a sus deseos a cambio de protección y cariño, aunque el cariño deduzco que no es otra cosa que sexo.

-¿Sexo?

-Sí, sexo.- El príncipe se acercó a ella un poco más y Serenity hizo el amago de levantarse.

-Serenity, hay algo que quiero que comprendas. La Tierra, al igual que cualquier otro planeta, tiene sus costumbres y sus tradiciones. Eso no se cambia de un día para otro, pero poco a poco se va modificando. No se que te han enseñado de la historia de la Tierra, o cómo te han dicho que son los terrícolas, pero no somos monstruos bárbaros que violamos a nuestras mujeres y las arrastramos por el pelo. Es cierto que en cierto modo, las mujeres en la tierra tienen menos responsabilidades, y en parte, es porqué ellas mismas están bien como están.- Serenity intentó protestar pero él la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios dejándola atónita y sí, algo sonrojada.- Es cierto. Cuando te han enseñado desde pequeña que un hombre llamará a tu puerta, pedirá tu mano y cuidara de ti eso es lo que esperas y sueñas. Supongo que con los años se irán liberando y con el tiempo serán tan independientes como vosotras, pero por el momento están bien así y ni se plantean el cambio. Pero la corte es otro tema. Las mujeres son diferentes en palacio, y desde luego la Reina la primera. Mi madre tiene voz y voto en las decisiones políticas, por supuesto, y nunca ha ido colgada del brazo de mi padre como un objeto de exposición. Y yo no pretendo tal cosa. Quiero que mi reina gobierne a mi lado en la Tierra aunque el pueblo no lo sepa, del mismo modo que espero tener voz en el consejo lunar para dar mi opinión y votar las mociones.- el príncipe retiró su dedo de los labios de la chica y la observó por un momento. Era endiabladamente hermosa a pesar de su juventud. Pero se repetía una vez tras otra que en su interior era una niña perdida, con muchos humos y agotadoramente testaruda. Había soltado todo el discurso pero ya sabía de antemano que no la había convencido.

-Esta bien. Haré el esfuerzo de confiar en tus palabras. ¿qué quieres saber?- Endimión sonrío ligeramente. Era una pequeña mentirosa. No había aceptado su argumento ni por un momento, pero al menos ahora tenía carta blanca para preguntar.

-Nada. No hoy. He venido sólo para convencerte, y aunque sé que no lo he hecho muy bien, al menos ahora podemos empezar a conversar a solas más a menudo. ¿No es así?

-Siempre y cuando no sea clandestinamente y por obligación en mis aposentos, estoy de acuerdo. Podemos conversar si lo deseas. Aunque no creo sacar nada en limpio de esto.

-Bueno…tiempo al tiempo princesa.- Tras eso, el príncipe se levantó y abandonó la estancia. Serenity sintió una extraña sensación de abandono. Tanto discutir, y al final no había estado allí ni cinco minutos.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, y desde ese día estuvo esperando las visitas inoportunas del príncipe, pero él no apareció. Tampoco la buscó por los jardines cuando ella paseaba, ni la había citado en ninguna ocasión para las tan deseadas charlas. Y por primera vez se sintió ofendida y desvalorada. El poco interés que el príncipe había mostrado se había quedado en humo, y al final, se dijo que era lo mejor. Aunque en su interior había algo que la molestaba en demasía. Y quizá, sólo quizá, sería tristeza por no haber llamado su atención, tanto como hubiese deseado. Aunque claro, eso sería algo que jamás se admitiría a sí misma. No sentía nada más que aversión por el príncipe, pero debía admitir que tanta insistencia la había pasmado de forma favorable. Casi le pareció responsable, y aunque no había logrado sonrisa sincera de sus labios, al menos creía que habían dado fin a las hostilidades abiertas. Pero a día de hoy, tras una semana de su llegada, la decepción era su nueva opinión. Y no pensaba cambiarla.

-Muy buenas noches, alteza.

-¡Seiya!- el joven jardinero sonrío ante el sobresalto de su princesa.- No…no te esperaba…

-Lo he notado, estas muy distraída esta noche.

-Por favor, Seiya, no sabemos si estamos solos. No me trates tan informalmente.

-Nunca te ha importado eso.

-Lo siento, es que con la presencia de los reyes terrícolas estoy más reacia a las confianzas. Pueden mal pensar si por casualidad nos oyen hablar con confianza. Aunque sea sólo una relación de amigos. -Seiya sonrío seductoramente, causando una subida de adrenalina en Serenity, y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta estar a sólo unos pocos pasos de ella.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Sólo soy eso?- la princesa tragó saliva y se obligó mentalmente a serenarse.- Creí que… había algo…más.- Los dedos del joven se perdieron en el pelo dorado de la chica.- Adoro tocar tu cabello de este modo…

-Seiya, por favor. Estamos en los jardines, puede venir cualquiera.

-Lo siento. No puedo frenarme, no ahora que sé que ya no eres mía.- Serenity se apartó de él como si quemara y le negó el contacto directo con sus ojos.

-Seiya, jamás he sido tuya, y lo sabes.

-Si lo has sido, maldita sea, aún lo eres.- Pero el chico no pensaba permitir que ella huyera de él, no cuando su cuerpo le pedía más y más. La acorraló contra una columna y levantó su barbilla igualando sus miradas.- Dime que no me has deseado nunca, dime que cuando me besabas no era amor, dime que no tengo tu corazón del mismo modo que tú el mío. Serena…mi dulce y amada Serena…no me destroces el corazón negando ahora lo que sentimos… ¿O acaso ese hombre con solo una semana ha logrado encandilarte y borrar de tus labios cada uno de mis besos?

-Seiya…en serio… puede vernos alguien.

-Me importa una mierda.- Serenity forcejeó levemente en sus brazos pero él la retuvo con fuerza.- No te dejaré hasta que confieses que me has amado, que aún me amas.

-Seiya por favor…si te ven conmigo de esta forma será tu muerte.

-¡Será bienvenida! De todos modos seré un muerto en vida en cuanto mis ojos te vean con ese maldito terrícola. – Serenity le abofeteó entonces y se observaron por un momento, el pasmado y ella llorosa. Pero aprovechó la confusión para arrástralo a un jardín más espeso dónde los árboles camuflaban sus figuras. Serenity se lanzó entonces a sus brazos besando fervientemente al muchacho con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oyes? Te he amado, y por supuesto que aún te amo. Pero ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría. Me voy a casar y no serás tú el hombre que me lleve al altar. Lo sabíamos antes, y lo sabemos ahora. Me guste o no, soy una princesa, la heredera al trono Lunar nada menos, tengo deberes y obligaciones que atender. Tú, en cambio, eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones y de casarte con quién quieras. ¿Te das cuenta de lo afortunado que eres?

-¿Afortunado? ¿Afortunado? Dime Sere, ¿a quién voy a poder amar sabiendo que tú lo has hecho antes? Eres todo lo que siempre soñé, no encontraré mujer como tú, ni siquiera intentaré buscarla. Mi corazón es tuyo princesa, y no tiene sentido negarlo.

-Seiya por favor…

-Serena…dime…dime que tú también me amarás siempre… intentaré vivir sabiéndote ajena, pero no si sé que nuestro amor esta muerto. Necesito pensar que siempre serás mía, aún cuando… aún cuando no sea yo quién te abrace por las noches…Dios…no puedo ni imaginarme cuando ese hombre te…te…

-Basta. Seiya, no te tortures más, por favor.

-Serena… déjame ser tuyo para siempre…

-Yo no…no lo deseo. No deseo que te cierres puertas a un amor imposible. Recuérdame, por supuesto…pero no impidas la posibilidad de enamorarte.

-No lo impido, sé que no es posible.

-Seiya…- El chico besó sus labios de nuevo, sintiendo como ella temblaba en sus brazos.

-Se mía esta noche… Serena… necesito sentirte esta noche… saber que al menos… te tuve una vez…- Serenity abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Era ella o Seiya quería hacerle el amor esa noche?

-No…no estas hablando en serio.- Pero sus ojos le dijeron la respuesta.- ¡Estas loco! ¡Voy a ser desposada en menos de dos meses Seiya! ¿Sabes como reaccionaría el príncipe de la Tierra si descubriera que su mujer no es pura? Son sus leyes y tradiciones.

-No me seas tradicional ahora, ¿qué importan sus leyes? En la Luna las mujeres no deben llegar puras al matrimonio, esa ley se abolió hace siglos, y no pueden pedir que cumplas sus leyes si no eres originaria de la tierra ni vives en ella.

-Pero…

-Esa no es excusa, si no quieres acostarte conmigo sé más original.- Serenity lo contempló dolida y dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos haciéndole sentir culpable.- Yo…princesa, mi linda princesa, lo siento… yo no…

-No estoy preparada para algo así, no lo soportaría. No puedo…no puedo hacer el amor contigo, descubrir la cúspide a tu lado, para luego repetirme que eso jamás volverá a suceder.

-¿Y porqué no?

-¿Cómo?

-Nos hemos visto en secreto todo este año, ¿por qué no seguir haciéndolo? Seamos amantes… nadie tiene por qué saberlo nunca.- Serenity lo contempló atónita.

-Es muy peligroso para el Reino, no voy a arriesgar la paz por mis sentimientos. Soy una princesa, ante todo esta mi deber. Además, te matarían.

-Sere…

-No. Es mi última palabra. Lo nuestro ha terminado, en realidad nunca empezó. Ahora aléjate y sigue con tu vida Seiya. – el muchacho intentó abrazarla y razonar pero ella se negó con una patada que lo tumbó en el suelo.- No…no insistas…. Por favor…no me hagas esto…no puedo soportarlo…no puedo estar a tu lado Seiya…no…simplemente me duele demasiado…lárgate…- Seiya se lamió el labio sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

-Serena…

-¡Largo! – Serena gritó con fuerza y rompió a llorar. Eso fue suficiente para que el chico comprendiera que le estaba haciendo mucho daño…y a pesar de que él sufría de igual modo, se levantó y tras besar su mejilla y susurrarle un "te amo", abandonó los jardines.

Sollozos y más sollozos nacían de su garganta, pero Serenity no hacía nada para refrenarlos. Se sentía desesperada. Había alejado de su lado al único hombre que jamás había amado, y aunque, sabía que volvería, que le vería muchas más veces, debía decirse a si misma que nunca, jamás, volvería a besarle o a sentir el calor de sus brazos. Corrió en dirección a sus aposentos rezando por poder esquivar toda la guardia real siendo consciente que en ese estado no sería capaz de concentrarse y tele transportarse hasta ellos. Pero no se cruzó con la guardia real, en vez de eso, topó con un príncipe al que no deseaba ver, y mucho menos, en ese estado. Endimión se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentado con una sonrisa altanera al verla, pero se borró muy rápido al divisar su rostro bañado en lágrimas con los pálidos rayos de una farola.

-¿Princesa? – Serenity no se paró y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, pero muy pronto una mano apresó su muñeca girándola y encarándola a un rostro que odiaba. El rostro causante de todas sus desgracias.- Dios…estas llorando…

-No es tu asunto. Suéltame.

-No pienso hacerlo.- La chica forcejeó y tras varios amagos logró soltarse y golpear al príncipe en el rostro.

-Te dije que me soltaras.- Y girándose volvió a partir. Pero el agarre de su muñeca una vez más la hizo girarse encolerizada. Un príncipe muy molesto la atacó entonces y ella furiosa de igual manera, o más, respondió a su ataques. Pronto lo tenía tumbado en el suelo debajo de su peso como aquella primera noche que el interrumpió en su habitación.- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?!- El príncipe la observaba aún con la respiración entrecortada por el ejercicio, pero demostrando una rapidez y agilidad increíbles intercambió los papeles dejando ahora a la princesa de la Luna bajó su cuerpo. La apresó con ambas manos y piernas y sus rostros se habían quedado a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

-¡Que confíes en mí y me cuentes porqué lloras! ¡Eso quiero!

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

-Tú sólo dime porqué estas llorando. – la princesa forcejeó pero con ello sólo consiguió tener aún al príncipe más encima de ella. Presa por la ira golpeó con su frente la cabeza del príncipe que cayó dolorido a su lado.

-¡No te concierne lo que yo haga o deje de hacer! Así que dedícate sólo a tú papel y deja de intentar ser amable. Ya me has demostrado que lo que me pueda pasar o lo que yo sienta o incluso como soy, te importa una mierda.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te olvides de mí, engreído de mierda!- Endimión parpadeo un par de veces confuso, pero antes de que ella pudiera salir del lugar desarmó su espada y la aprisionó contra su cuello. La princesa se heló donde estaba.

-Jamás, en tu vida, vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono niña. – una vena irritada apareció en la frente de la princesa. Sus ojos aún retenían lágrimas, pero poco a poco desaparecían tras su indignación.- ¿A qué viene todo este numerito? ¿Es que acaso eres tan inmadura como pareces? Te importa una mierda tu reino y tus obligaciones. Dices que te casas cumpliendo con tu deber pero faltas el respeto a tu prometido y a su pueblo constantemente. Y ahora, cuando muestro interés por ti, ¿me golpeas y me insultas? Vete al diablo mujer.

Endimión bajó la guardia y guardó el arma de nuevo. Serenity se quedó donde estaba, contemplando el rostro airado de él. Ese era el hombre que la hacía sufrir, una vez, y otra, sólo con su presencia. Era el hombre que se interponía en su felicidad. Sí, era cierto. Pero debía admitir que de no ser él, otro se lo impediría. No tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría, y estaba claro que él tampoco deseaba ese matrimonio. Aún así no hizo nada cuando él se giró y abandonó el lugar completamente indignado. Había ofendido al príncipe de la Tierra, y eso podía pagarlo caro. No sólo ella, sino su pueblo si a él se le ocurría romper el compromiso. Así que tragándose su orgullo y sus lágrimas fue en su busca. Lo encontró sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín en el que ella había estado antes con Seiya. Parecía abatido y cansado. Había dejado reposar la cabeza en sus manos y contemplaba el suelo como si esas baldosas fueran a rebelarle alguna solución a sus problemas. Serenity tomó asiento a su lado alterando sus pensamientos. Se miraron un momento, sólo unos segundos, y ambos se calmaron. Se habían dicho lo que necesitaban con sólo una mirada, y eso tranquilizó a Serenity. No era un hombre vacío de sentimientos, ni tampoco desprovisto de razonamiento. Era un hombre capaz de hablar sin decir nada, y eso, era algo que había que saber valorar y apreciar.

-El asunto de nuestro compromiso me aterra.- Endimión contempló a la princesa mientras hablaba, sin expresión alguna, sólo la miraba.- Soy una niña, eso es obvio. Aún no cumplo los dieciocho y ya estoy comprometida. No sé si seré capaz de sentir algo más que aversión por ti. Crecí con el sentido del deber y jamás dejé nacer esperanzas en mi corazón de contraer matrimonio por amor. Pero aún a pesar de mi resistencia, esas esperanzas, por ínfimas que fueran, nacieron. Y saber que, mis esperanzas de hallar el amor, se esfuman por momentos, me hiere y me desprotege. Siento ser así de débil, pero es la realidad. Hubiera preferido, que no lo supieras. Seré Reina cuando nos casemos, y la Luna siempre ha tenido reinas fuertes y valientes dispuestas a todo por cumplir con su deber. No me siento digna de tal honor en estos momentos.- Endimión suspiró cansado y dejó que su cabeza reposara en el respaldero del banco.

-Es comprensible y no debes avergonzarte por ello. Eres una mujer antes que reina, y una niña antes que mujer, tener esperanzas románticas no te hace débil. Ingenua tal vez, pero no débil.- Serenity se acomodó también en el banco y contempló el brillo de la tierra en silencio.- Yo también estoy…confuso. No me he enamorado nunca y me duele saber que puede que jamás lo haga.

-No te creo.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No te has enamorado nunca?

-No. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte sobre ello?

-Yo no… no lo sé… creí que…bueno…

-¿Qué diste por supuesto esta vez?- Serenity alzó la ceja en desaprobación pero respondió a la pregunta.

-Tratas a guerrero Mercurio con mucho cariño. Pensé que había algún sentimiento en tu corazón reservado para ella.

-Y así es. Hay un sentimiento en mi corazón para ella, pero no es amor.

-Ya…

-¿De verdad creías que la amaba?

-Bueno…no lo tenía seguro pero…sí, lo sospechaba.

-Pues estabas equivocada, como siempre. Tienes tendencia a dar por supuestas demasiadas cosas.- Serenity agachó la cabeza. La reprimenda le sonaba, en realidad, su madre se lo decía muy a menudo.- Pero no te culpo. Yo he dado por supuesto muchas otras.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Antes de conocerte había dado por supuesto que te enamorarías perdidamente de mí nada más verme.

-Eso es mucha petulancia, incluso para ti.

-¡Entiéndeme! Todas las mujeres se me han lanzado encima desde que cumplí los catorce. Soy heredero al trono, además de apuesto. Y no lo niegues porqué lo admitiste tú misma.

-No iba a negarlo.- El príncipe la observó para luego contemplar la tierra como ella.

-Creí que serías una niña mimada que había nacido esperando este momento. Casarse con un apuesto príncipe que cuidaría de ella y le quitaría el peso de gobernar. Supongo que di por supuesto, que en la Luna, las mujeres de la nobleza y la realeza eran como las damas de la nobleza en la Tierra. Seres superficiales y egoístas que sólo piensan en si mismos y en lo que más conviene a su posición y título.

-Pues te equivocaste.

-En parte.

-¿En parte?

-Eres una niña mimada, y no me convencerás de lo contrario. Tienes un carácter cambiante y terco. ¡Te has puesto a dar patadas en cuanto me has visto!

-¡Me sentía dolida y amenazada!

-¿Y qué? Es tu deber, debes ser respetuosa. Entiendo que te duela, entiendo que te sientas débil y triste, pero no por ello puedes arriesgar un trato tan beneficioso para ambos reinos. ¿Te das cuenta de tu posición? Otro en mi lugar te habría matado allí mismo y habría declarado la guerra por deslealtad y traición al pacto.- El príncipe tomó las manos de la princesa entre las suyas y la obligo a que lo mirara.- Serenity, escúchame, no soy tu enemigo, sé que te aparto de tus sueños, y que no te agradan los terrícolas, pero madura de una vez y admite la verdad. No decidimos nosotros. Así que simplemente cesa las hostilidades y acepta que voy a ser el hombre que te desposará, que vas a tener herederos a mi lado, y que juntos gobernaremos todo el sistema solar por primera vez. ¡Es una gran responsabilidad que no puedo asumir yo sólo!. – Serenity estaba atónita. No sólo por la verdad en sus palabras, sino por los ojos sinceros y acorralados de él. Por primera vez sintió que él también sufría, y por primera vez se convenció de que estaba equivocada. Pero no lo admitió por orgullo. En vez de eso se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

En la cena se mostró tan educada y cortés como siempre, y se disculpó de la conversación de sobremesa alegando que se sentía indispuesta. El día siguiente asistió a sus clases como autómata, y a pesar de su esfuerzo, no logró concentrarse en nada. Sin embargo, la decisión estaba tomada. A partir de ese día, no más lamentos, ni más lloros. En siete semanas sería Reina. Debía estar a la altura.

Esa tarde se visitó con sus pantalones de montura, el casco y las botas, y se encaminó a las caballerizas esquivando cualquier jardín en el que pudiera encontrarse a Seiya. Sabía que no soportaría verle tan pronto, le amaba y eso no cambiaría en dos días, quien sabe, quizás nunca.

Una vez a salvo en los establos, cogió uno de los cepillos y abrazó a su caballo. Era un macho muy orgulloso y viril importado directamente desde la tierra cuando sólo era un potro. Tenía un color blanco envidiable, y una extraña mancha color perla en la frente en forma de rombo.

-Hola mi amor…¿como has estado?- el caballo rechinó molesto, casi como si pudiera entenderla y le dijera que estaba indignado por su falta de atención.- Ya lo sé Mamoru…pero me temo que he estado muy ocupada, prometo no faltar más a nuestras citas. ¿Vale?- El caballo dio un pequeño berrinche pero pronto se calmó ante la dulce voz de su amazona.- ¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos.

-Él parece haberte echado de menos también.- Serenity se giró para contemplar la figura del príncipe de la Tierra.- Te queda bien el traje de montar.

-Mi madre lo odia. Lo encuentra muy poco femenino.

-Para nada, yo lo encuentro sexy.- Serenity sonrió ante el comentario y empezó a peinar a su semental. – Es hermoso. ¿Se llama Mamoru?

-Sí, se lo puse de niña.

-Es un nombre terrícola.

-Lo sé.

-Creí que odiabas a los terrícolas.

-Bueno… se lo puse a los diez años. Para ese entonces aún no conocía la historia del planeta, y lo contemplaba absorta todas las noches. Me negué a creer que algo tan hermoso, pudiera ocultar tantas guerras y disputas.

-La tierra fue hostil en el pasado, pero ahora es un planeta en paz. Cómo los demás del sistema.

-Eso intento creer. O al menos, espero que con nuestro matrimonio sea una realidad.

-Serenity, yo…siento como te traté anoche.

-¿Cómo me trataste?- El príncipe parpadeó un par de veces, y cogiendo otro cepillo se acercó a ella y empezó a cepillar al animal a su lado. Al principio el caballo se sintió reacio, pero Endimión demostró ser un experto tratando a los animales y en cuestión de segundos lo tenía apaciguado.

-Siento haber alzado mi espada en tu contra, no fue digno de un caballero, mucho menos en contra de una dama.

-El concepto de dama esta bastante modificado aquí en la Luna, sobretodo cuando hablamos de luchar. Además, yo te ataqué primero.

-Pero no con un arma.

-Bueno…no importa. De haberlo querido te la hubiera quitado de las manos en un segundo.- El príncipe sonrío y ella no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada. La primera sonrisa sincera que el príncipe le dedicaba. Eso la desarmó por unos segundos, y estos fueron los causantes de una disculpa que ella se había prometido no realizar.

-La culpa fue mía. Tenías razón. No debería haber dado por supuesto tantas cosas, ni mucho menos faltarte al respeto.

-Bueno… eres una niña, eso no lo vas a cambiar en dos días.- Serenity alzó una ceja y el príncipe sonrío triunfante.- Pero me alegra saber que yo también estaba equivocado.

-¿Equivocado?

-Sí. No eres tan mala como pensaba, al fin y al cabo, tienes sentimientos.

-Cómo todo el mundo…

-También es verdad…- El príncipe no añadió más y siguió con su tarea en silencio.

Esa noche la Reina anunció que al día siguiente Serenity sería presentada en la Tierra como prometida y futura reina. Ese acto tan apresurado alarmó a todas las guerreras, más aún al saber que la princesa y el príncipe viajarían sin escolta por medio de la tele transportación y que el ejército Terrícola se ocuparía de su seguridad en el planeta. Una vez concluida la cena, se reunieron en uno de los salones de palacio para discutir el tema con su reina, lejos de los oídos de los Reyes y el príncipe.

-No es una decisión a discutir. Los reyes nos mostraron su confianza al permitir que la Luna los escoltara hasta aquí y no puedo desairarles enviando ahora a mis guerreras con la princesa.

-¡Pero usted no confiaba en ellos!

-Y no confío. Pero Serenity es más poderosa que cualquiera de ustedes aunque en la tierra ni se lo imaginen. Si hay problemas se tele transportará y nos dará la alarma.

-Los Terrícolas saben de la tele transportación de las guerreras.

-Lo sé guerrero Marte, pero no saben que Serenity es una guerrera legendaria y por lo tanto ni se imaginan que pueda realizar tamaña hazaña.

-Tranquilas, no temo a los terrícolas.

-Pero…mi Reina… una princesa, sola en la Tierra… ¿No debería acompañarla usted por cuestiones de política y protocolo?

-La tierra tiene aversión hacía mí. Les he negado la unión al sistema durante largos años. Es mejor que acuda sola los primeros días y que se hagan a la idea de lo beneficiosa que será la unión. Los terrícolas no saben aún de este compromiso y de seguro serán completamente adversos. Confío en que la calidez de Serenity se gane su favor o al menos le otorguen el beneficio de la duda.

-No os preocupéis madre, volveré con la aprobación del consejo, aunque no sea necesaria para la boda.

-Bien- Madre e hija se observaron por un momento con determinación. Ambas sabían que todo iría bien, y de no ser así, la Luna era la que menos perdía con la anulación del trato. – Serenity pasará un mes en la Tierra. Hemos acordado con los reyes que la boda se realizará en la Luna y que sólo la realeza y la nobleza de la tierra será invitada.

-¿Un mes?

-Si Guerrero Mercurio. ¿Por qué?

-Un mes sin protección es mucho tiempo. Además, estamos al final del entrenamiento y los exámenes están por caer.

-Los pasé la semana pasada.- las cuatro guerreras se miraron asombradas.- Sigo entrenando y realizando clases por mera tradición. Extra oficialmente ya soy Sailor Moon. Pero la graduación se realizará con ustedes una semana después de la boda. Día en que informaremos a la Tierra de quién soy y que represento para el sistema.

-Yo…

-Todo esta controlado Mercurio, no temas.

-Si, mi Reina.

-Bien. Guerreros, mañana a las ocho harán un círculo alrededor de los príncipes y los tele transportarán hasta la zona indicada. Una vez allí serán recibidos por los cuatro generales del ejercito Terrícola y escoltados hasta palacio. Sé que Serenity podría tele transportar al príncipe sola, pero es importante que no sospechen nada. – todas asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron entre susurros dejando a madre e hija solas en la habitación.- Hija, ¿te sientes preparada?

-Tranquila, estoy mentalizada y tengo la estrategia a seguir. Nada impedirá la boda madre, mucho menos un consejo terrícola.

-Confío en ti cariño…- Serenity sonrío, eran muy raras las veces en que su madre la llamaba "cariño" o "cielo", pero cuando lo hacía se sentía aún más querida.- Ten mucho cuidado con el pueblo, no salgas nunca sin la escolta real. Te conozco y sé que querrás ir a explorar, pero no lo hagas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, madre.- Serenity cruzó los dedos tras su espalda. Eso sí que no se lo impedirían. Se vestiría de paisana y cabalgaría por las tierras del planeta. No veía ningún peligro en ello puesto que nadie la conocía allí.

Serenity se retiró a sus aposentos muy nerviosa. Había mostrado confianza y seguridad en sus palabras, pero la convicción que demostraba estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Se sentía aterrada. ¿Ir sola a la Tierra? Sin nadie de confianza con quién hablar? Sería agotador. Eso sin tener en cuenta las miles de reuniones a las que la harían asistir para convencer al consejo. Era muy cierto que el príncipe no necesitaba de su permiso, pero sería ventajoso de cara al pueblo tener su aprobación.

Dos golpes en la puerta dejaron atrás su meditación.

-Adelante. – La figura del príncipe entrando por la puerta la sobresaltó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí a esas horas? – Príncipe Endimión.

-Vaya, ¿de repente te has vuelto formal? No me hechas a patadas.

-Eso dependerá de lo que me digas, príncipe.

-Endimión, por favor, odio las formalidades. Además serás mi…

-Sí, sí…seré tu esposa. ¿Qué quieres Endimión?

-Mejor, más natural. – El príncipe tomó asiento a su lado y la miró completamente serio esta vez.- ¿Crees que podrás aguantar la presión de estar en una tierra desconocida? Mis padres estarán en la Luna haciendo trámites para la boda, así que sólo estaremos tú y yo para informar a todo el planeta de la buena nueva.

-Soy consciente.- Endimión analizó sus expresiones pero no pudo ver más que convicción y serenidad en ellas.- Crees que soy una niña tonta incapaz de hablar cuerdamente y con argumentos en una reunión. ¿verdad?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No hacia falta. – Serenity se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón invitando al príncipe a que la siguiera. Las rosas estaban más hermosas y ya no tenían ese aspecto frágil de la primera vez que estuvo allí. – He sido instruida en relaciones políticas y conozco muy bien los argumentos que hay que presentar para que aprueben nuestra boda. Duerme tranquilo, no te causaré problemas ni vergüenzas.

-No has comprendido el motivo de mi visita.

-¿A no?

-No. Sólo quería saber si estabas mejor. Si te sentías con fuerzas de afrontar todo esto. Un lugar desconocido, gente diferente a ti, miles de reuniones y cenas formales, unos aposentos distintos a los tuyos, en fin, todas esas cosas. Será un mes muy largo para ti.

-Sí, lo será. Pero a fin de cuentas la tierra será ahora mi nuevo hogar. ¿No?

-Si, al menos los días que pasemos allí. Supongo que tener dos palacios para nosotros no será problema. ¿verdad? Podrás tener dos caballos, dos piscinas y por supuesto, dos bañeras enormes.- Serenity sonrío levemente al joven y se sentó en una de las hamacas.- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreírme. Al menos, de verdad.

-Bueno, tú tampoco me has ofrecido tu mejor repertorio de sonrisas. ¿A que no?

-Es cierto. Prometo estar menos tenso de ahora en adelante. Pero a cambio, debes prometerme que serás sincera. Si te sientes indispuesta o cansada, si no te crees capaz de afrontar algo o a alguien, dímelo y haré lo posible por ahorrarte malos tragos.

-Gracias, pero podré con ello.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Sí. Mañana.

-Buenas noches.- el príncipe besó su mano con caballerosidad y salió de la estancia sin esperar respuesta. Esa iba a ser otra noche muy larga para la princesa.

A las ocho de la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en sus puestos. Y en cuestión de segundos la tele transportación había hecho efecto y Serenity pisaba suelo terrícola por primera vez. Habían aparecido en un bosque frondoso y cuatro generales les recibían con una reverencia. Serenity se quedó asombrada. Eran cuatro jóvenes, más o menos de la edad del príncipe, todos y cada uno de ellos muy apuestos y varoniles.

-Princesa Serenity, permítame presentarle a los generales de mi ejército y mi escolta personal. De derecha a Izquierda tenemos a Jedeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, y el general primero, Zoicite. – los cuatro se inclinaron de nuevo a medida que eran nombrados. La princesa correspondió al saludo del mismo modo y sonrío.

-Es un placer conocerles. Aunque debo admitir mi asombro, son todos realmente jóvenes.

-¿Esperabais que mis generales fueran ancianos llenos de cicatrices, alteza? – Serenity sonrío ante la broma del príncipe, pero no respondió. Literalmente era así como se los esperaba. Canosos y magullados. Llenos de cicatrices y tatuajes. Pero para su sorpresa, cualquiera de ellos podría ser presentado como príncipe, y ella lo hubiera creído.- Pues ya veis, son de mi misma edad, a excepción de Zoicite, él esta a punto de convertirse en un carca.

-Alteza, me ofendéis.- Serenity rió alegremente para sorpresa del príncipe. Sin duda sabía ser fascinantemente dulce cuando se lo proponía.

-Me gusta el trato que tienen entre ustedes. Las formalidades rutinarias me aburren, debo admitirlo.

-Lo pude comprobar en la Luna. Sus guerreras parecen apreciaros mucho.- con un gesto indicó a sus Generales que era el momento de empezar el recorrido hasta palacio. Cinco caballos les esperaban atados a unos árboles.

-No sabíamos si sabía montar, así que trajimos cinco con la esperanza de que se dejara acompañar por uno de nosotros. – Serenity se sintió algo decepcionada por no poder llevar su propio caballo. Le encantaba montar y tener que hacerlo de equipaje le molestaba. Pero comprobando su vestimenta creyó que había sido lo mejor. Le era impensable montar a caballo con semejante vestido y no era muy ducha en montar sentada de lado.

-Si me permite princesa, yo la acompañaré hasta palacio.- El general que respondía al nombre de Zoicite se acercó hasta ella ofreciéndole la mano.

-Me parece perfecto.- Una extraña corriente recorrió a la princesa al tomar su mano y ver su sonrisa. Ese hombre era maravilloso. Tenía un pelo plateado más típico de la luna que de la Tierra y unos modales refinados. Por un instante, se sorprendió anhelando que Zoicite y no Endimión hubiera sido su prometido. Bajo la atenta mirada de Endimión, Serenity fue ayudada a subir al corcel y muy pronto se vio entre los brazos del general. Este se limitó a sonreírle y en completo silencio se encaminaron a palacio.

Una vez allí fueron recibidos por la guardia y los principales miembros del consejo. Estos eran exactamente tal cual la princesa se los había imaginado. Hombres mayores, con calvas enormes o cabellos canosos. Más bien de complexión robusta y estatura bajita. Sólo uno sobresalía del prototipo, una mujer joven de cabello pelirrojo, se presentó como Beril y algo en sus ojos y su falsa amabilidad alertaron sus sentidos. Esa mujer, no era de fiar. No para ella, al menos. El príncipe se disculpó en su nombre y la acompañó hasta sus estancias con la excusa de que el trayecto había sido pesado.

-El paseo a caballo ha sido maravilloso.

-He notado tu atención hacia Zoicite. ¿Te ha agradado?

-Es un hombre muy atento y caballeroso. Parece digno de confianza.

-Ya…

-¿Ya? ¿Qué quiere decir "ya"?

-Pues eso, ya. – la princesa analizó su expresión sin obtener resultados y decidió ignorar ese "ya".- Espero que tu habitación sea también de tu agrado.

-No tengo dudas de que así será. Todo esto es…es…hermoso. Hay tanto verde por todas partes, tantas rosas… Muero de ansias por ver el mar.

-No se cuando podremos, pero prometo llevarte a verlo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.- Pero Serenity se dijo a si misma que no iba a esperar a que el príncipe la escoltara. Se haría con un caballo y saldría a cabalgar esa misma noche si la guardia dispuesta para ella no era demasiado extensa. – Bien, hemos llegado.

El príncipe abrió unas puertas de extensa madera pulida y descubrió ante sus ojos un hermoso dormitorio casi tan grande como el que tenía en la Luna. Estaba decorado con miles de encajes floreados y un gran ventanal dejaba pasar la luz que resplandecía por todo el lugar. Serenity se adentró asombrada y corrió hacia la puerta del baño haciendo que el príncipe sonriera. Parecía una niña curiosa. Pronto salió del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que encandiló a Endimión.

-¡La bañera es enorme! Casi parece una piscina.

-Pareces asombrada, tus aposentos son mayores Serenity.

-¿Y qué? Esto es igual o más hermoso. ¿Has visto las flores de la mesa? ¿Qué son?- Endimión observó en la dirección que mencionaba y se puso a reír como loco para total desconcierto de la princesa. - ¿Qué?- pero nada, el príncipe no paraba. - ¿Por qué te ríes de mi? – pero la pregunta no iba con enfado o indignación, Serenity estaba embobada con esa risa natural y sincera dirigida sólo y exclusivamente a ella. Cuando el príncipe logró recuperarse se acercó a ella y la llevó hasta la mesa.

-Coge una.

-¿Perdón?

-Coge una. – Serenity agarró una de las flores entre las hojas verdes que las decoraban y se sorprendió por lo que pesaban.- Son cerezas. Las han dispuesto para ti, es tiempo de recolecta.

-Es una…¿una fruta?

-Ajá.

-¿Puedo?- El príncipe asintió aún sonriendo y Serenity probó la fruta asombrándose de su sabor. Pero el momento fue arruinado al morder con fuerza y notar algo sólido clavarse en su boca.- ¡Joder!- La princesa se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de la expresión vulgar que había salido de sus labios y enrojeció.- Esto… eh…tiene…tiene hueso.

-Perdón, se me olvidó decírtelo. ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No…bueno…sí pero saldré de esta. ¿Dónde…?- Serenity volteó la sala con la vista buscando un plato o similar para dejar el hueso, pero a falta de hallarlo entró de nuevo en el cuarto y en cuestión de segundos se oía el sonido de la cadena.- Listo.

-No me has dicho si te han gustado.

-Son deliciosas, o al menos lo eran antes de perder un diente por su culpa.- Endimión sonrió y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido mostró un gesto cariñoso hacía ella al pellizcar su nariz.

-Eso te pasa por ansiosa, menudo mordisco has pegado. – Serenity estaba anonada. ¿había sido el príncipe atento con ella?- Bueno, debo ir a hacer cuatro cosas, la reunión será a las cinco.

-Entendido.

-Puedes salir a explorar si lo deseas. El palacio esta completamente vigilado, nada puede pasarte tras sus muros.

-Gracias.

-Y Serenity…

-¿Sí?

-Procura que no se te escapen más vulgarismos frente al consejo, eso no les gustaría. – Serenity sacó la lengua en contestación y Endimión abandono la habitación con una sonrisa.

El saberse lejana a los suyos había convertido a la princesa en alguien más afable. Quizá era sólo un intento por ser educada y no volver a caer en los errores anteriores pero Endimión quería confiar que ella era así, y que la chica tonta y orgullosa que había conocido en la Luna no era más que una máscara para protegerse de un hombre en el que no confiaba. Se prometió que intentaría ser más atento y dulce con ella. Al menos, podría tener una amistad con su esposa, eso, sería suficiente.

Por otro lado, Serenity acomodó sus pertenencias y se alistó algo menos formalmente. Un vestido blanco de mangas cortas fue su elección y sólo un lazo el color rosa adornaba su cintura. El cabello, que usualmente recogía en dos moños, se lo dejó en una única cola de caballo. Y así, mucho más cómoda de cómo llegó, se dispuso a explorar los jardines.

Endimión tenía razón, había mucha vigilancia. Demasiada vigilancia en realidad. Su esperanza de salir esa noche se había ido al caño al contemplar las salidas de palacio. Al menos había diez guardias en cada una de ellas, y los muros eran tan altos que era impensable saltarlos. Aún así, sonrío al pensar que la tele transportación era su arma secreta.

-¡Eh! No deberías estar aquí. Estos jardines están exclusivamente guardados para la familia real.- Una niña de cabellera negra como la noche corrió a su encuentro. Sus ojos rubíes la miraban enfadada y tenía los brazos cruzados bajo el puchero de sus labios.- ¿Eres nueva?

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos, no seas lenta. Te pregunto si eres nueva.- ¡Que impertinente la cría!

-Algo así. ¿Por qué pequeña?

-No soy pequeña y más respeto. Tengo siete años, ya soy mayor.- Serenity sonrío y se puso a la altura de la niña. Esta retrocedió un poco y la miró con desprecio.

-Siete años… sí, es cierto, ya eres mayor.

-¡Claro que sí! Y no hace falta que te agaches, que seas más alta no me intimida. Ahora dime dónde estas asignada para que te acompañe hasta allí. Podrían despedirte si te ven por aquí. ¿O a caso no te importa?

-Dudo que me despidan ¿sabes?

-¡Entonces eres tonta! Han despedido a otras por mucho menos. – Serenity sonrió, la niña gritaba y despotricaba mientras cogida de su mano la alejaba del lugar. Cuando llegaron a los pasillos del servicio de palacio la niña suspiró tranquila.- ¿Me vas a decir dónde estas asignada o qué?

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Tú también estabas en los jardines, ¿no? Eres por tanto miembro de la corte. ¿O me equivoco?- la niña la miró asombrada e indignada.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy? ¿¡De que planeta vienes niña tonta!?- vale, ahora entendía su simpatía por esa niña a pesar de ser una mal educada, esa niña era el vivo retrato de Ray. Incluso la había llamado niña tonta como a menudo ella hacía.

-Pues, vengo de la Luna.- Bingo, la niña estaba muda.

-Eres…eres…

-La princesa Serenity. ¿Y tú pequeña?

-Yo…soy la sobrina del Rey, la princesa Andrómeda.

-Entonces, sería más correcto dirigirme a usted de un modo más formal. Encantada de conocerla princesa Andrómeda.

-Yo…lo siento. No sabía que hubiera llegado hoy.

-Tranquila. Sólo intentabais que no me despidieran. Pero ahora que sabéis de mi, ¿Puedo preguntarle sí me esta permitido pasear por esos jardines? Son hermosos.

-Por supuesto que sí, es nuestra invitada.

-Gracias.- Serenity hizo una reverencia a la niña, que aún estaba atónita, y empezó a caminar. Sin embargo, un impulso la frenó dónde estaba.- ¿Quiere pasear conmigo un rato, princesa Andrómeda?

-¿Me invita a acompañarla?

-Si no es molestia, estoy algo perdida y me gustaría algo de compañía.

-En ese caso, me encantaría.

La tarde se pasó rápido. La niña se había vuelto educada de repente y resultó ser muy madura para su edad. Tenía arranques de niña pequeña, por supuesto, pero solía responder a todo de un modo muy acertado y elocuente. Por ejemplo, Serenity le preguntó sobre un árbol que le gustó, y la niña le explicó los orígenes de la especie y porqué decidieron plantarlos en palacio. Unos conocimientos muy poco comunes en una niña, más aún una princesa terrícola. El príncipe las sorprendió a eso de las cuatro. Ellas estaban riendo bajo la sombra de un abeto. Se habían acomodado en una pequeña manta que la niña había solicitado y tomaban pastas y té mientras conversaban animadamente.

-Pero qué ven mis ojos, An se nos ha vuelto sociable.

-¡Endimión! – La niña se levantó veloz pero frenó su carrera. Parecía tener una lucha interna entre sus deseos de abrazar al príncipe, y su sentido de lo correcto. Así que sólo hizo una reverencia y lo saludó formalmente.- Me alegra que haya llegado bien de la Luna, príncipe. – Endimión la contemplo asombrado, luego confundido y finalmente optó por reírse.

-¿Pero a qué viene este trato? ¿Dónde esta mi abrazo? – la niña carraspeó incómoda y señaló con los ojos a Serenity. - ¿Qué?

-Por favor Endimión, tenemos invitados. – Serenity sonrío tras la niña y esta pareció alterada.

-Tranquila princesa, Endimión y yo tenemos confianza suficiente para tutearnos. Me gustaría tener esa misma confianza con usted, si me lo permite.- La niña parpadeó confusa, gesto que le recordó a Endimión.

-Yo…claro… si a usted le parece bien, por supuesto. – Serenity se levantó y se agachó a la altura de la niña. Endimión no escuchó lo que la princesa susurró en su oído, pero tras las palabras de Serenity la niña corrió a abrazarlo. Él la recibió gustoso y miró a su futura esposa.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que cambie de opinión?

-Que yo siempre he querido tener hermanos o primos, y que no me perdonaría a mí misma no recibir a alguno de ellos con un abrazo. – Endimión sonrío y cargó a la niña en sus brazos. La hermana de su padre había muerto en el parto de Andrómeda y su marido dos años más tarde por enfermedad. Así que a la corta edad de dos años, Andrómeda se había quedado huérfana. Los Reyes la querían como a una hija y para Endimión, más que una prima era una hermana.

-¿Y me vas a contar que hacías hablando con Serenity?

-Nos encontramos en el jardín y ella me invitó a acompañarla.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿y te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí.

-Perfecto. Entonces ahora ves corriendo a tu última clase y luego a arreglarte. Hoy cenaremos todos juntos. ¿Vale?

-¿Los tres?

-Me temo que van a ser unos cuantos más. – la niña sacó la lengua e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Los gruñones…y esa mujer tan estirada.

-An…- la niña se giró a contemplar a Serenity y se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies. Dio un salto y tras hacer una reverencia salió disparada a sus clases. – Disculpa si te ha molestado, es una niña muy especial.

-Es un encanto. Intentó echarme del jardín ¿sabes?- Endimión la miró con una pregunta reflejada en sus ojos.- Creyó que era una empleada extraviada. Me cogió de la mano y me sacó a toda prisa. Sólo pretendía ayudar, no quería que me despidieran. Aunque tuvo una manera algo extraña de hacerlo.

-Ella es así, pero si le das una oportunidad verás que es maravillosa.

-Ya se la di, y sí, es maravillosa.- Serenity sonrió al príncipe y este le respondió del mismo modo.- ¿Hecha de menos a sus padres?

-¿Te lo ha contado ella?

-No. Estudié la historia de tu familia.

-Ya. Bueno…es una niña alegre, pero a veces, cuando cree que nadie la observa, se permite estar triste.

-Es tan pequeña…

-Necesita mucho amor. A pesar de no ser heredera al trono como nosotros tiene muchas responsabilidades que la absorberán en el futuro.

-No lo pongo en duda. Pero te tiene a ti. Es obvio que te quiere y que la quieres. – Endimión agachó la cabeza pero sonrío melancólico.- ¿Has venido a buscarme para le reunión?

-Sí. Tenía miedo de que te perdieras.

-Fue lo primero que ubiqué. Me conozco así que, investigué la sala de arriba a bajo nada más llegar.

-Vaya, de saberlo no hubiera hecho el camino. Estaría ahora tumbado en mi habitación esperando que los minutos fueran más lentos.

-¿Temes esta reunión?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Son hombres tradicionales. Reacios a los cambios, más aún de esta índole. Sin embargo soy príncipe y futuro Rey, las decisiones las tomo yo, no ellos. Pero mi padre instauró una monarquía en la que el pueblo sienta que tiene opinión y voto en parte. El consejo habla en su nombre y por sus intereses. O al menos, eso dicen. Yo creo que solo son políticos que mienten y engañan al pueblo convenciéndoles de lo que es mejor para ellos.

-Entendido.

-Entonces, vamos allá.

Tajante. Así había sido la respuesta del consejo. Dos de ellos se levantaron ultrajados ante la idea de un matrimonio concertado entre la Luna y la Tierra. La única que permaneció en silencio oculta tras una máscara de indiferencia fue la señorita Beril.

-Es una completa y absoluta locura que el pueblo no digerirá. No se van a tragar que de repente se haya enamorado de la princesa de la Luna y de que esta le va a dejar gobernar el reino Lunar y todo el sistema así por las buenas.

-Es que esa jamás ha sido mi intención, Leonardo.

-¿Disculpe?

-No voy a asumir el mando del reino Lunar. La princesa Serenity es la heredera al trono, y por costumbre y tradición, como todos sabemos muy bien, el sistema siempre ha sido gobernado por la primera hija de la Reina.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Cómo en nombre de Dios pretende que entendamos eso?- Serenity permanecía callada en su puesto, analizando y oyendo todo lo que se decía en la sala. Le había sorprendido la desfachatez y confianzas que demostraban los miembros del consejo, pero aún así no se entrometió. Sin embargo creyó que ese era el momento indicado para callar a ese grupo de holgazanes.

-Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, señor Matsuo.- toda la mesa se giró para contemplar a la muchacha.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nuestra boda es un trámite, sólo eso. No tiene que convencer al pueblo de un amor apasionado, ni de un romance, ni tan siquiera tiene que decirles la palabra cariño o aprecio. El individuo es listo, pero la masa estúpida. Si llama a su pueblo y les dice que el príncipe contraerá matrimonio por amor con la princesa de la Luna lo desacreditaran ante los que deben respetarlo y amarlo. Y podemos enfrentarnos a un motín o incluso a una guerra.

-¿Y que propone usted, princesa?- la voz de Beril se oyó por primera vez en la Sala. Serenity se levantó con delicadeza y tomó posición al lado del príncipe.

-Pues sean sinceros y mentirosos a la vez. La Luna y la Tierra han sido enemigos durante muchos años. No podemos cambiar eso en un día. ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, la tierra ha solicitado entrar en el sistema en varias ocasiones, y la Luna, como gobernante, se lo ha negado. Seamos sinceros, los terrícolas nos odian por impedirles trato con los planetas del sistema y eso les ha dejado aislados del comercio exterior.

-¿Pretende que les compremos prometiéndoles un mercado exterior?

-Sí, y no. Todos sabemos las ventajas que aporta esta unión.

-Yo no, no entiendo porqué deben casarse para que la Tierra entre a formar parte del sistema solar. – Beril se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar pausadamente por la sala. La princesa se irritó bastante, y no dudó en mostrar su aversión a que la interrumpieran. Tenía un discurso muy bien preparado y le gustaba hacerlos de golpe, no con interrupciones. – Los Lunares siempre se han casado con Lunares, y los terrícolas con terrícolas. ¿Es que acaso una heredera al trono Lunar se ha casado con un heredero de otro planeta siempre que se ha unido al sistema?- Serenity frunció el entrecejo y miró al príncipe, no buscando ayuda, ella sabía defenderse, pero si esperaba que él, por respeto y como futuro esposo, dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo. Observó a Beril atento esperando una contestación de parte de la princesa.

-Lo que les voy a decir no es algo nuevo, y creo que son bastante conscientes de ello, a pesar de que hoy quieran hacerse los despistados.- murmullos se levantaron en la sala, pero Serenity levantó la mano haciéndoles callar, les gustara o no estaban ante la heredera al trono del sistema, y merecía al menos silencio mientras hablaba. – La tierra ha sido durante mucho tiempo un planeta hostil. La guerra ha sido su forma de vida y durante milenios la sangre ha inundado sus hermosas costas, sus frondosos bosques y el azul del cielo. Es un planeta muy hermoso… pero deben admitir que al menos hasta ahora, era un planeta sin paz. Han presentado miles de veces su interés por unirse al sistema, pero como habrán comprobado el reino Lunar, que ha sido su gobernante durante milenios, no tolera la guerra.

-Es curioso que diga eso, cuando disponen del mejor ejercito del sistema.- Serenity sonrió de lado a la mujer. Esa tal Beril se había vuelto parlanchina de golpe.

-Libramos guerras, es cierto, pero fuera del sistema. En muy pocas ocasiones el reino se ha enfrentado a planetas de la unión.- Beril intentó decir algo pero una vez más la mano de la princesa se alzó pidiendo silencio, y a regañadientes la mujer calló.- Déjenme terminar, por favor. – Serenity se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y cogió aire.- Lo que quiero decir es que nunca, jamás, hemos dejado entrar un planeta hostil. Saturno estuvo fuera del sistema durante mucho tiempo y sólo entró cuando nació el octavo guerrero para el sistema en dicho planeta. Desde entonces ha nacido todos los años un guerrero poderoso y fuerte leal a la unión. Sólo por ese motivo entró, y desde entonces nos hemos ocupado de que la paz fuese su primera prioridad. Urano tuvo sus diferencias en uno de sus reinados, pero se solucionó muy rápido y también es considerado un planeta fiel. Pero la tierra no ha cumplido hasta día de hoy los requisitos para entrar a la unión.

-Pero ahora los cumple. Sigo sin ver el motivo del matrimonio.- Serenity estaba irritada y cuando se levantó de nuevo los de la sala notaron su indignación.

-Me gustaría terminar dos frases sin interrupciones.- Endimión la miró sorprendido. Era una chica muy dulce y educada cuando no se trataba de él, pero se había transformado en cuestión de minutos. Y no sabía que rumbo tomaría la conversación pero el consejo jamás había aceptado ser mandado de ese modo. - Esta no es más que una muestra de nuestras razones. Son un planeta independiente, se niegan a seguir órdenes que no sean las suyas. Siempre que la Luna ha mostrado interés en recibirles les han impuesto sus normas, y no entienden que la cosa es completamente al revés. Son ustedes los que pretenden entrar en el sistema, y así, con exigencias, la respuesta será y sigue siendo a día de hoy, un "no" rotundo. Les guste o no, no se opina del sistema hasta que se forma parte de él, y si se opina es en un consejo formado por un representante real de cada planeta, no por un consejo que represente al pueblo. Sólo el rey de la Tierra podrá informar y opinar en la Luna, ¿lo entienden? La política de su planeta es nueva y frágil, han vivido de dictaduras y ahora pretenden dar el poder al pueblo de golpe, sinceramente, la decisión es suya, pero la Luna no esta de acuerdo y por lo tanto la respuesta sigue siendo "no". – Serenity suspiró.- Pero entonces, el rey Agamenon pidió audiencia con la Reina, y propuso este trato. Para que la Tierra pudiera entrar finalmente en el sistema solar, se forjaría un matrimonio concertado entre la princesa de la Luna y el príncipe de la Tierra. ¿El motivo? Muy simple. La Luna no confía en los terrícolas, por lo tanto unirlo al sistema con sólo un rey terrícola a la cabeza, era peligroso, pero de este modo, los representantes del planeta serían el príncipe Endimión y yo misma, y toda probabilidad de traición queda anulada por mi presencia. Mientras el matrimonio sea vigente, el sistema aceptará a la Tierra, si el matrimonio terminara por mi muerte, ya sea por enfermedad o en batalla, se estudiaría de nuevo y si el reino creyera oportuno que la tierra siguiera en el sistema, todo seguiría igual, de tener la más mínima sospecha el planeta sería expulsado y citado para un nuevo estudio más adelante.

-Entonces, básicamente la tierra sólo entrará en el sistema si es gobernada por usted.

-Sí, y no Señor Kozue. La tierra será gobernada por Endimión, yo no tomaré decisiones ni impondré mis ideas en su política interna, pero en tema exterior, la opinión que valdrá por encima de todo será la mía, aunque por supuesto, la opinión de Endimión entrará en el consejo con igual fuerza que cualquier otro miembro, sin embargo la Luna no tiene un sistema político igualitario, la Reina de la Luna es y será siempre quién tome la decisión final.

-Entonces, ¿para qué tienen un consejo real?

-Porqué en la mayoría de las decisiones son ellos los que deciden. Sólo cae el peso de la responsabilidad total en la Reina en caso de que la decisión deba tomarse apresuradamente, sino, entra en debate.

-Déjeme ver si he comprendido bien. La tierra entra en el sistema, usted y el príncipe Endimión nos representarán en la Luna siendo usted la portavoz del planeta Tierra y de la Luna, y en la Tierra, ¿Endimión se ocupará de las decisiones políticas sin su intervención?

-Con algunos matices, pero más o menos así es. No pretendo inmiscuirme en sus decisiones. Cómo he dicho tienen una política joven y modificarla ahora sería una locura además de una desfachatez por mi parte. Hay que tener en cuenta que con el tiempo, los herederos al trono serán mestizos, es decir, procedentes de la luna y de la Tierra. Nuestros hijos, que no serán más que sus futuros reyes, tendrán el gobierno de la Luna y de la Tierra. Dicho de otro modo, con el tiempo la luna pasará a ser parte de la Tierra, o la Tierra parte de la Luna, como prefieran. – los ojos codiciosos de todos los presentes empezaron a circular por la sala buscando expresiones que les ayudaran a comprender y aceptar las palabras de la princesa. Era totalmente cierto que con el tiempo esa unión significaría el poder del sistema, aunque no eran idiotas, los hijos de Endimión serían educados con la política de la Luna, y era posible que con el tiempo el consejo perdiera todo el poder.

-Entonces, nuestras ventajas son…

-Formar parte del sistema. Eso les permitirá el comercio Exterior, viajar por todo el sistema libremente, ocupar un lugar en el consejo Lunar, y por supuesto, la certeza de que en el futuro la Tierra y la Luna serán los hogares de los herederos al reino del sistema.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere que vendamos al pueblo?

-Es la verdad.

-Pero olvida mencionarles que al menos durante este mandato y el siguiente, la tierra no tendrá poder de decisión en la Luna ya que la Reina es la mayor autoridad, y será usted hasta que una heredera o heredero nacido de ustedes tome el mando.

-Exacto.

-Eso es ocultarles una verdad inmensa. Se les arrebata el poder de decisión sin decírselo.

-No. El pueblo tendrá el mismo poder que tiene ahora, ya he dicho que en la Tierra no voy a meterme mientras no incumplan normas del sistema.

-Ahora vienen los matices, así que si no cumplimos una norma del sistema ¿usted asumirá el mando?

-No. La Tierra será expulsada del sistema y el matrimonio se disolverá.

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡En la tierra no se permite el divorcio!

-No lo es. Si entran en guerras internas o externas, si amenazan al reino, si traicionan al sistema o muestran un comercio traicionero e indigno, o intentan inmiscuirse en el gobierno exterior mediante otro medio que no sea el príncipe Endimión, la Tierra será expulsada y el matrimonio disuelto. Ustedes no perderán nada y seguirán como hasta ahora, y nosotros igual. En cierto modo este matrimonio sólo les da la oportunidad de formar parte de algo grande, algo que les permitirá enriquecerse y abastecerse del sistema. Es ventajoso se mire por dónde se mire.

-¿Y que gana la luna con esto?- Serenity observó a la mujer nuevamente. Era sin duda tajante y mordaz. Tenía lengua de víbora y sin ser notado por los demás miembros dirigía el consejo a su antojo.

-Paz.

-¿Paz?

-Sí. Todo el sistema esta unido a excepción de la Tierra. Es bueno para nuestra política que en el exterior no noten discordias entre nosotros, si ven discrepancias interiores creen que somos débiles, que no podemos controlar ni nuestro propio sistema. Y eso les hace más valientes y aumentan las posibilidades de una guerra.

-Pero su ejército puede conquistar a la tierra cuando le plazca.- Serenity rió ante el comentario del hombre más bajito. Era muy mayor y parecía el más sincero y bueno del grupo.

-Es cierto, pero la Luna no libra sus batallas de ese modo. No obligamos a nadie a regirse por nuestras normas. Si obligas a la gente a obedecer, algún día te pasará factura. Es mejor atraerles que obligarles. ¿No cree señor Natsu?

-Sí…absolutamente. Una dictadura nunca ha traído felicidad a nuestra tierra.- Serenity sonrío, pero el resto del consejo miró al hombre reprobadoramente.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de la reflexión, amigos míos. Mañana volveremos a reunirnos.

Uno a uno los miembros del consejo se fueron alejando. La última en salir fue Beril que susurró algunas palabras al oído del príncipe y se despidió con una reverencia dirigida a la princesa. Una vez solos en la sala y con las puertas bien cerradas, la pareja se sentó para intercambiar opiniones.

-No ha ido mal, aunque hubiera preferido poder hablar con menos autoridad y más confianza. El consejo es muy terco en su mayoría y temen a los cambios. Pero mienten más que hablan y fingen ser inocentes cuando se ve a la legua que están trenzando redes en mi contra.- El príncipe observó a la muchacha en silencio.

-Les has calado muy rápido a todos. ¿No?

-Soy una tonta inocente en la vida real, pero en política me sale un instinto de no sé dónde que me hace desconfiar de todo el mundo.

-Lo he notado. Pero es cierto, el consejo esta formado por hombres viles y egoístas que dicen hablar en nombre del pueblo cuando sólo velan por sus intereses. – Endimión se levantó y se permitió sonreír.- Ahora tenemos que alistarnos para la cena, todo el consejo estará presente aunque tienen prohibido hablar sobre la reunión en la mesa.

-Mejor, aunque de todos modos me será agotador.- El príncipe sonrío y cogió su mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Me has sorprendido favorablemente esta noche Serenity. Eres una mujer hecha y derecha.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- Endimión sonrío y ofreció su brazo. Serenity lo tomó no muy segura de sus intenciones.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué te ha susurrado la señorita Beril al oído?- Endimión bajó la cabeza y dejó ir un suspiro.

-Beril… Beril no es más que un ejemplo de mujer egoísta capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos.

-¿Objetivos?

-Así es.

-¿Y cuales son?

-Eso, Serenity, ahora no importa. Pero no los va a conseguir, tranquila.- la muchacha lo contempló desconfiada, pero como había prometido, decidió no meter sus narices en la política interna de ese planeta, al menos de momento. Aunque había asegurado al consejo que jamás lo haría, era obvio que con el tiempo su opinión tomaría fuerza, y Endimión acabaría por ser el portavoz de sus propias decisiones. Así lo deseaba la Reina, y ella, lo lograría.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, dentro de lo que cabía esperar. Hubo preguntas indiscretas y comprometedoras, pero la princesa supo rebatirlas sin problema. Además, Endimión había dispuesto a su prima al lado de Serenity y eso aligeró mucho la tensión para la princesa. Tras las despedidas la princesa se retiró a su cuarto, y Endimión fue a acostar a Andrómeda. Siempre lo hacía, a pesar de que ya no era una niña tan pequeña y de que tenía todo un ejército de empleados que la cuidaban.

La princesa observaba la luna desde su balcón. Se veía tan hermosa desde la tierra... Estaba alucinada por su color, por su forma…había visto ilustraciones y conocía el concepto de luna menguante, o luna creciente, pero verla ahora, en vivo y en directo, sólo alistando una pequeña parte de ella, era hermoso. No sabía si estaba en creciente o en menguante, y no le importaba, sólo sentía que su hogar era tan hermoso desde fuera, como desde dentro.

-Es magnífica ¿verdad?- Serenity no se sobresaltó, esta vez lo había oído llegar.

-Lo es. Jamás la había visto así…he mirado miles de veces la tierra pero…la luna…nunca… se ve tan pequeña…casi parece frágil.

-Sí…para nosotros es difícil creer que todo el sistema es gobernado desde un satélite tan pequeño. – Serenity sonrió al príncipe.

-En realidad es curioso que la Luna y la Tierra se lleven tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que es un satélite que os afecta mucho. Rodea la tierra, casi como vigilando que no le ocurra nada malo, se atraen mutuamente y provoca vuestras mareas. En realidad casi parece que la Luna adore la Tierra.

-Es cierto…lo parece… pero las personas que habitan en ella no nos aprecian, ni nosotros a ellos.

-Sí… pero con el tiempo, eso irá cambiando. Esta unión será muy beneficiosa para las relaciones entre terrícolas y Lunares, y por fin el sistema estará completamente unido.

-¿Dónde crees que vivirán nuestros hijos? ¿En la Tierra o en la Luna? – Serenity contempló al príncipe algo asombrada por la pregunta y bajó la mirada con tristeza. El príncipe, audaz como siempre, notó el cambio y se acercó hasta ella apoyando sus codos en la fría piedra del balcón.- Te asusta la idea de tener hijos ¿eh?

-No me asusta ser madre.

-Pero sí el procedimiento que tendrás que realizar para serlo.- la princesa suspiró y dirigió de nuevo la vista al cielo, buscando su tierra. Algo que le diera confianza y fuerzas para seguir con la decisión tomada sin flaquear un instante.- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

-Dime.

-En la luna, la noche que llorabas… me dijiste que era porqué esta decisión ponía fin a tu pequeña esperanza de contraer matrimonio por amor.

-Así es.

-Pero no te creo.

-¿Cómo?

-Has demostrado ser muy madura esta tarde, no me lo esperaba, pero así ha sido. Eres capaz de aguantar tu tristeza para los momentos de soledad. Pero tú corrías por los jardines sin importarte quién pudiera verte, algo tuvo que pasarte.

-No me pasó nada. Estaba…no sé…estaba meditando sobre el tema y se me vino todo encima.

-Te confesé que jamás me había enamorado y que yo también sentía no casarme por amor sino por conveniencia.

-Ajá.

-Pero tu no me dijiste si te habías enamorado alguna vez.- Serenity le miró asombrada. ¿A que venía esa pregunta? ¿Y que debía contestar?- Me gustaría saber si ese llanto venía más por perdida definitiva de un amor, o por tristeza por no haberlo hallado nunca.

-No me he enamorado nunca. Mírame, aún no tengo dieciocho años, prácticamente paso las veinticuatro horas del día en palacio y cuando viajo a otros planetas lo hago con la Reina y se ocupa de que no tenga el más mínimo tiempo libre. Esta es la primera vez que viajo sola. No conozco a príncipes de otros planetas o a miembros de la realeza muy bien que digamos. Sólo de modo profesional. ¿Cómo iba yo a encontrar a alguien y enamorarme? Era…es…imposible. De no haber realizando un matrimonio concertado de seguro no me hubiera casado nunca.- una sonrisa triste escapó de sus labios y tomó asiento en una silla de mimbre que estaba allí dispuesta. El príncipe Endimión la observó en silencio. Era una chica ingenua y dulce con los suyos, lo había comprobado, pero muy distante y fría con los desconocidos. Una mezcla algo extraña y misteriosa. Tomó asiento a su lado y cogió las manos de Serenity entre las suyas.

-¿Puedo mostrarte una cosa? – la chica lo observó sonrojada. ¿Por qué la tomaba de las manos?

-Claro.

-Serenity estaba maravillada. Habían paseado en silencio todo el camino, pero ahora estaba en unos hermosos establos con decenas de caballos rechinando a su alrededor. Eran de tantos colores, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior. Se soltó del brazo del príncipe y corrió como una niña observando a cada semental, acariciando sus crines y hablándoles en susurros. Endimión sólo la observaba con una sonrisa. Estaba radiante corriendo de un lado a otro, dejando ir exclamaciones admiradas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Llevaba puesto aún el vestido de la cena, y era un hermoso contraste verla tan formal entre tanta paja y polvo. Pero a Serenity poco le importaba su ropa o lo que pisara, estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de que el príncipe la había alcanzado.

-Esta preciosidad es Usagi.

-¿Usagi?

-Sí. Significa conejo.

-¿Le has puesto conejo a un caballo?

-En honor a la Luna. El día que me la trajeron yo había estado ojeando varios libros sobre la fauna de la luna, y me quedé maravillado con los conejos. En concreto uno marrón que había en la ilustración. Al ver a esta preciosa yegua me recordó al color del conejo, y cuando vi la media luna que se dibujaba en su frente, creí que sería un nombre maravilloso. – la muchacha sonrío y acarició a la yegua mientras decía su nombre.- Te la regalo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es tuya.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Mamoru estará encantado de tener compañía, y seguro que tienen unos potros preciosos. ¿Qué me dices?

-Yo… no se que decir…gracias, supongo.

-Mañana iremos a montar y podrás probarla. Esta perfectamente enseñada, no te supondrá ningún problema.

-Es preciosa Endimión, gracias.

-De nada.- Serenity se halló observando fijamente sus ojos, y antes de que el momento se volviera incomodo se alejó del caballo y observó a su alrededor.

-¿Cuál de ellos es el tuyo?- Endimión le ofreció el brazo de nuevo y la llevo al final de la caballeriza. Una hermosa yegua negra como la noche la observaba en silencio.

-Te presento a Moon. – Serenity se giró tan rápido que por poco se disloca el cuello.- Se que una yegua blanca sería más indicada, pero me enamoré de esta preciosidad nada más verla, y como de niño adoraba la luna y su brillo, decidí ponerle su nombre. Aunque en realidad se llama Sailor Moon, pero es demasiado largo.

-¿Sailor…Sailor Moon?

-Si. Cómo vuestra guerrera legendaria. Debo admitir que me moría por conocerla en palacio, a su heredera me refiero. Pero la reina me dijo que estaba entrenado en el exterior y que su identidad era un secreto para protegerla. Es curioso que protejáis a la más poderosa de las guerreras y a las demás no. – Serenity agachó la cabeza y se acercó a la yegua. Esta fue reacia a su cercanía, pero tras susurrarle al oído suavemente se dejó un poco. Aunque finalmente se apartó y se alejo de la princesa inconforme.

-No le gusto mucho.

-Es desconfiada.

-Lo he visto.- Endimión se acercó a la princesa y levantó su rostro cogiéndola suavemente por la barbilla.

-¿Todo va bien Serenity?- la muchacha contempló sus ojos azules. Era tan apuesto…y parecía tan dulce a veces. Se sintió extraña al contemplarlo así, tan de cerca y por un momento algo nació en sus entrañas. Pero la imagen de Seiya se cruzó por su mente y se apartó lo más lentamente que pudo de Endimión.

-Sólo estoy algo confusa y agotada. El día ha sido algo duro para mí y estoy en un lugar nuevo y diferente. Perdóname si me siento algo desorientada.

-Para nada…es normal.

-Tú parecías cómodo en la Luna. – Endimión sonrío.

-Soy buen actor.

-Yo no.

-Sí que lo eres, has engañado a todo el consejo con tu actuación de mujer segura y firme. No has mostrado ni un atisbo de miedo o desconfianza, y estoy seguro que debías sentirte aterrada.

-Pues estas equivocado.- la chica se puso a la defensiva en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué todos creían que era una niña tonta jugando a la política?- No he estado aterrada en ningún momento. Tenía el control de la situación y nunca jamás salen de mis labios palabras que no hayan sido meditadas previamente. Sé que te cuesta creer que una mujer pueda igualar a un hombre en estos temas, pero no me subestimes, sé gobernar un sistema, para eso me han educado. – Endimión la miro perplejo. ¿Otra vez le salía la vena combativa? El comentario era adulador no una queja.

-No estaba negando tus dotes, sólo decía que habías sabido interpretar bien el papel.

-Aquí esta tu error, no interpreto, todo lo que digo y hago es lo que soy. Ya te lo dije, y si te gusta o no me trae sin cuidado.- Serenity empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida y Endimión la siguió molesto.

-Nadie es tal como es en tema de política.

-Yo sí.

-No es cierto, tú no eres fría y calculadora, ni impones tus deseos o tus exigencias a los demás. Tampoco eres autoritaria, ni mucho menos te crees superior a los que te rodean.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Te he observado en la Luna. Y no eres así para nada.

-Y según tú como soy ¿eh?- la princesa se paró en su sitió haciendo que el príncipe estuviera a punto de chocar con ella. – A ver si adivino, una niña mimada y consentida. Egoísta y superficial que sólo quiere que los demás la adulen constantemente y que desprecia a todo aquel que no lo hace, como ahora tú. ¿Es eso más o menos lo que tenías en mente?

-Sí.- La princesa se sorprendió por un momento por su respuesta, no esperaba que le diera la razón, no al menos tan secamente.- Eres todo eso y más. Ahora estas alegre y al segundo furiosa, no te entiendo y muestras todas las señales de ser una niña caprichosa que sólo acepta las cosas si están a su gusto. – Una bofetada giró el rostro del príncipe que la miró dolido.

-Yo no…no soy así…para nada… yo no soy así. Y que lo veas o no…me da igual.- Y con paso seguro abandonó el lugar dejando al príncipe en su sitio.

Se sentía idiota. Primero se había sorprendido por su trato dulce con los generales, en concreto por Zoicite, incluso por un momento le dio rabia que fuera tan atenta con él cuando él mismo había intentado agradarle en vano. Luego le sorprendió siendo cariñosa y atenta con su prima Andrea, y finalmente en la reunión y la cena creyó que esa mujer era la persona más inteligente, fuerte y decidida que había conocido jamás. Estaba cargado de contradicciones pero sentía que había encontrado a la gobernante perfecta y que…quizá, y sólo quizá, esa mujer llegaría a tocar su corazón. Se sorprendió a si mismo contemplándola embobado en varias ocasiones, y pensando idioteces como lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, o la figura tan hermosa que tenía. Y justo cuando se había convencido de cesar hostilidades, ser atento y cariñoso, incluso dándose la oportunidad de abrir su corazón y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…ella lo abofeteaba. Se ponía a la defensiva a la más mínima y atacaba contra su persona como si fuera su mayor enemigo. ¿De qué servia intentar ser amable con ella si a la más mínima lo enviaba a la mierda? Estaba cansado y mareado por sus cambios de humor. ¿Cómo iba a soportar a alguien así? ¿Que cara debía creer?

Los pensamientos de Serenity también fluían sin control. Se había sentido muy extraña con él ese día, parecía muy diferente, atento y agradable. Endimión no era así, y ella lo sabía. Algo estaba tramando y ella había estado a punto de caer. Pero no volvería a ceder su confianza ni un ápice. ¿Qué importaban sus ojos? ¿Qué importaban sus labios carnosos? ¿Y esa sonrisa devastadora? Ella era la princesa de la Luna, no se dejaría convencer por falsa amabilidad, ni por un atractivo que la dejaba sin respiración. Ella era también hermosa, y él…él no era Seiya. ¡No lo era!

En lugares distintos de ese mismo palacio, dos príncipes se juraron a sí mismos no ceder ante el otro, permanecer distantes y desconfiados, y jamás, de los jamases, abrir su corazón a la otra persona.

Pero el destino estaba por jugarles una muy mala pasada que alteraría esa promesa para unirles de un modo que jamás hubieran creído posible.

Continuará…

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Me duele todo de tanto escribir, y puede que todo sea un lío para ustedes, pero no podía esperar a subirlo. Como ven es casi todo una oda a Serenity y Endimión y están tan o más confundidos que yo. ¿Cómo una pareja que no confía para nada en el otro puede llegar a amarse? Eso… lo sabremos más adelante. Espero que todo no esté pasando demasiado deprisa pero es que la mayor parte de la historia será después del matrimonio, y no quiero alargarme mucho con los preliminares. En el siguiente capitulo Serenity y Endimión ya volverán a la luna, y en el tercero se realizará la boda, así que, no se lo pierdan. Gracias por sus reviews, aquí les dejo mi contestación y hasta pronto!

Athenasaori: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Sigue dándome tus opiniones porqué me va muy bien saber lo que opinan las lectoras. Gracias y hasta pronto.

YumiKamagatha: Si…son tontos, lo admito. Son personas maravillosas y se esconden tras máscaras para protegerse. Pero es parte de la historia, habrá muchas más discusiones y momentos dulces en el próximo capitulo, y en el siguiente, y en el siguiente…les voy a hacer sufrir mucho, eso seguro. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus opiniones. Gracias y un beso.

Karibonita: La narración no me agrada nunca del todo…siempre hay alguien que escribe mejor, tiene mejores ideas, y es más original. Pero aún así me alegra saber que te gusta y que quieres seguir leyendo. Espero ir mejorando y que no te decepcione. Un beso muy grande y por favor, no olvides dejar tus opiniones.

Serekino Kaoru: ¡Pero fíjate tú lo que son las cosas! ¡¡Serekino!! Hacía tanto que no entraba en el Fanfiction de Sailor Moon que ya creí que tú tampoco estabas. La verdad es que me aficioné durante un tiempo a Card Captor Sakura y no supe más de ti, pero es todo un placer verte de nuevo. ¡Qué digo un placer! Una alegría. Tienes que enviarme un e-mail con tu foto para que vea tu cara al menos hija! En fin, un beso muy grande y voy a entrar ahora mismo en tu cuenta, para ver que historias maravillosas tienes por ahí. Nos vemos pronto!

Malkav: Gracias por tu comentario, eso ante todo, y luego comentarte que sí, Serenity y Selene son reacias a confiar en la Tierra, pero ambas saben porqué les beneficia y lo que quieren obtener, ya verás que no son tan dulces y buenas como en el manga o el anime. Y como ves Endimión sale de todo menos bien librado, ¡si siempre lo pegan! Jeje, bueno…espero que te guste el capitulo y que sigas dejando tus opiniones, se agradecen mucho. Un beso y hasta pronto.

Nagi-Usamoon: Hola! Ciertamente no, no esta apegado al manga. Siempre hago los personajes un poco a mi gusto sin alejarme de su carácter original excesivamente, pero ya ves, mi Serenity es algo distinta, y Endimión menos frío. ¡Adoro al personaje que creo Naoko Takeuchi pero, en el anime es tan…tan frío! En fin…espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que me escribas pronto con tu opinión. Un beso muy grande.

Isis Janet: Sí, este es igual de largo. Jejeje, soy algo pesada, lo sé, pero es que empiezo y no termino. Me gusta la idea aunque no la acabo de expresar del todo como yo quería. Sólo espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y que sigas dejándome tus opiniones. Un beso y hasta pronto.

Susy Granger: E aquí una fan de Harry Potter. ¡Ya somos dos! Jejeje, en realidad debería llamarme Carrie Potter, XD Ahora en serio, gracias por tu review, me alegró mucho saber que no escribo tan mal y que la historia te gusta. Además veo que se ha captado el mensaje que quería dejar, ya sabes, el juego de Endimión y la negación de Serenity, y también me alegra mucho que no te agrade Seiya por los problemas que conlleva, esa era la idea. Esta aquí para ser un problema en la pareja, al menos, al principio…ya verás…lo tengo toooodo planeado. Ya te tranquilizo diciendo que es un Serenity x Endimión, no acabará con Seiya ni mucho menos. En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero y que me sigas dejando tus opiniones. Un beso muy grande. ¡Suerte!

Mónica: Al fin un Nick que sé escribir, jejeje. Hola! Te ha parecido la actualización bastante rápida? Jejeje, no siempre será así, pero esta vez no podía dejar de escribir. Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y espero que sigas leyendo y opinando sobre ella. Se va a poner más interesante, lo prometo. Un beso y un abrazo. Hasta pronto.


End file.
